Blood and Sweat
by kuniklos
Summary: This story is about a girl named Sora who gets pulled into the world of the book because of the restless spirit of her dead brother from a previous life. Confussing I know but you'll get the idea. Oh and Tasuki and Chichiri are in it too of course!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream That Was Real

Chapter 1: The Dream That Was Real  
  
It had been almost a year since the miko had appeared and gone back to her world. The remaining suzaku seishi that were still alive enjoyed their peace of mind and safety but missed the adventure. The wanderer, Chichiri, had been traveling the countryside and occasionally stopping to see his deceased seishi's son Boushin every few weeks or so. Tasuki on the other hand.well.was busy getting drunk with his best friend Kouji. Unfortunately their happiness was short lived. Both had been plagued with bad dreams. Chichiri had only a few in minor details and even though they were insignificant he began to travel towards Mt. Reikaku where Tasuki was who was most likely having the same dreams. Tasuki was indeed having the same dream except they were much more detailed and prolonged. He thought it was just a side affect to his excessive drinking but wouldn't Kouji be going through it too? After all they were the only bandits that could handle that much sake.  
  
"Where are you? How could you betray me? Do you want me to die?" Fading in his dream Tasuki could barely hear the echo of a girls' voice in despair. He was stirred awake again by this ghostly sound.  
  
"What the hell?! Every single night the same thing.erg.I suppose I should lay off the drinking.^&*%."  
  
Kouji had been sleeping near by. They had been camping out at the foot of the mountain for a few days on their usual watch. "What's up with you Genrou?"  
  
"I have no %^&*$#! clue.same dreams.freaking sake must be getting to me."  
  
"I suppose that makes me the reigning drinking champ if ya can't hold it anymore hahaha!"  
  
"SHUD UP! Ya lousy son of a bitch!"  
  
"Hey don't get fresh with me ya friggin' bastard!"  
  
Into the night this would continue like usual. But as morning rose in the book world the sun was setting in another world, the world of the miko.  
  
"This sooooooooo sucks ass! Every freaking day.tests, tests, tests!" A young girl sat at her desk in her little room at home bickering. Her mother came in to see what she was yelling about.  
  
"Kuki? Sora honey? Are you working hard?"  
  
"More like hardly working," the girl grinned as she finished ripping out her hair. "Can you take me to the library? I'm having a lot of trouble concentrating and I think I'd like to pick up a few books."  
  
"Would you mind walking there? You said you needed the exercise and I'm working on this thingy for the meeting I have to."  
  
"Sure sure whatever ya say."  
  
She had been wearing her pj's so she put on her khakis and her white blouse and threw on her orange leather jacket. She tied her brown hair back and went on her way. She thought to herself as she walked, "OK! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE SOOOOOO MUCH WORK! AND WHY DOES SHE STILL CALL ME KUKI...I'M NOT A CHILD! ERGGGG!" She was upset about her work but she hated being called Kuki. She hated her name. It meant atmosphere. She always thought it sounded like something out of a science book. She preferred to be called Sora since it meant basically the same thing but was a lot prettier.sky. She was a Libra and an air sign which was kind of cool with that name too. But she had no time to complain about that. She had studied all year when she was 14 to get into her choice high school but now that she's sixteen and in her high school she has soooooooo much more work.  
  
"No use bitching over it. I had to go to the difficult high school."  
  
When she got to the library she sat at a table and opened up her biology, history and literature book. She starred at them blindly and whined to herself. A handsome man approached her. He had purple eyes and dark green, almost black hair. She noticed a dark deep scar on his hand and one peering up from his low cut shirt. Didn't matter none the less.  
  
"Do you know where I can sign this book out?"  
  
"Um.um.um. yeah right over there."  
  
"Thanks. Do you like fantasy stories? I've read this one about ten times and I never get sick of it. Would like to read it?"  
  
"Well I do like anything not having to do with reality.ok sure I'm good for it." Sora took the book gently and read the cover. "The Universe of the Four Gods?"  
  
"You said you liked fantasy right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well this is the escape from your reality."  
  
She looked up and he was gone. "Totally weird.but really hot anyhow." She relaxed in her chair as she began to open the book. She hadn't noticed that all movement in the room had stopped. "This is the story of a girl who made all her dreams come true after she came to posses the seven stars of her beast god. The one who reds the book makes its reality their's. It's time for the adventure to begin.' Weird.really weird. What was that suppose to mean?"  
  
Suddenly the book flashed colors of red, blue, green and white. She felt a pull on her body and she blacked out.  
  
In the book world Tasuki was riding his horse next to his bud Kouji. Then just out of no where. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"CHI.CHICHIRI!"  
  
"How have you been no da?"  
  
"You scared the %^&$ out ta' me."  
  
"Great to see ya and all but I think we need to talk no da?"  
  
"Um.'bout what?"  
  
"Have you been having weird dreams lately? Usually of a girl no da?"  
  
"Yes.but I thought I was just having a really bad hangover."  
  
Kouji had to but in. "Genrou! Man your havin' dreams about girl and didn't tell me? I thought you didn't like girls? Was she hot?"  
  
"Jesus Kouji is that all ya ever think about.grrr."  
  
"Chill out no da. Every detail is important no da. Was the girl you dreamt of the priestess no da?"  
  
Tasuki slicked his hair back and took a deep breath before answering. "Well it was at first just the voice of some girl crying, yelling.usually just 'Where are you? How could you betray me? Do you want me to die?' Makes no sense. Then I had another dream of a pretty younger girl with white and brown wings floating inches above a pond or lake."  
  
"Was she naked?" Kouji pushed.  
  
"NO!...yeah..not really she had a light see through dress or sumthin' on but her wings kind of covered her. Anyhow she was shaking and there were slight ripples in the water. Like she was crying. But I was so far away I couldn't see her face but she had brown hair. The tips were blonde I think.or were they white? Well anyhow every time I sleep I see it a lil' closer and it's a lil' bit longer. What about you Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri took off his mask and sighed. "I haven't had many no da. I only saw a winged girl from a distance but her wings were bloody. And I had a flash of her eyes. Dark brown eyes. Almost black. She had tears of blood but then her eyes changed to a lighter shade of brown almost amber like yours and she just had one tear on her cheek no da. I didn't see the rest of her face but I suppose I saw enough no da."  
  
"I suppose I get the happy dreams and you're the on with the angel of death." Chichiri gave Tasuki a smack before continuing.  
  
"I had a feeling that a new battle may occur.I think we should find that pond no da."  
  
Kouji couldn't help but twiddle his thumbs. He really didn't understand what they meant by pretty naked angel chick at a pond. Well what he did know was that it was a.pretty NAKED chick. Not many girls on Mt. Reikaku after all. Tasuki doesn't like girls and Chichiri is a monk. What competition did he have?  
  
"I agree with Chichiri we should find this pretty chick! Ehem I mean we have to find the lake."  
  
Tasuki had been rubbing his head for quite some time from the blow from Chichiri. He was thinking things through when he was partially unconscience. "Well I don't know if this girl will even appear. If she does then what? Will she need protecting or will she have powers? Will she be on our side or coming to kill us?"  
  
"Well I guess we will have to find out no da."  
  
The three travelers set up upon their horses and traveled on their way to the pond. They had no idea where it was but all that lead them on was their instincts. Eventually after a few hours of riding they all decided to stop and set camp since the sun was to go down soon and they were still to far from and inn. Tasuki didn't want to do much in camp so he took a walk in the woods. Well actually he was going to take a leak. After he had done that he continued to walk for a few minutes when he felt a presence behind him. He walked slowly to hear what was following him. Then he heard it.  
  
"SHUSH! Be quiet no da!"  
  
"I am! Why are we following him?"  
  
"I don't know I just had the feeling we had to no da."  
  
Tasuki laughed out loud and turned around to find his friends sneaking behind a tree. "An elephant could have hid itself better ya idiots haha!"  
  
"Looks like we're caught no da."  
  
"Why were you following me? OH DEAR GOD YOU WRE TRYING TO GET A LOOK AT ME PISSIN' !!!!!!"  
  
"NO.. I have no clue! Chichiri here just started sneakin' around so I followed him. Didn't want him taking advantage of ya hehe." Chichiri who had already been used to doing it hit Kouji on his head and dragged him along while him and Tasuki waked into the forest on a stroll. They eventually came upon a small pond.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! CHICHIRI DO YA SEE THAT! IT IS THE ONE FROM MY DREAM!!!!"  
  
"I have a feeling that something will happen here. Soon."  
  
"Shesh Chichiri you're givin' me the creeps!"  
  
All of a sudden the clouds grew dim and the sky parted. Out of the sky they say something fall into the bushed next to the pond. They rushed to see what it was. Kouji right behind. They looked down and saw a girl lying in the brush. She was unconscience and bleeding pretty bad. She had obviously fallen from really high. The fact that she was wearing strange clothes made everyone shriek, "ANOTHER PRIESTESS!" They thought that impossible but didn't think much about it. They had to help the injured girl.  
  
Chichiri lifted the girl gently and carried her back to camp where he lay her down and began to examine her wounds. Tasuki was close by just to see if she was ok and Kouji was sent to get some bandages. "As I can see no da she has a very deep wound on her leg and her waist and a few bruises and scratches on her back. The minor scar on her hand will heal in a week or so no da. I learned that from Mitsukake no da."  
  
"Well will she be ok? I mean not like I care or anything just."  
  
"Tasuki.for once in your life just admit that you care no da."  
  
"Well she's covered in blood. Do ya think we should clean her up?"  
  
"I don't think she would appreciate us taking her cloths off no da."  
  
Just at that moment the girl began to stir. When she opened hr eyes she shut them quickly and moaned in pain. "What happened? Where am I? WHAT! WHERE THE HELL AM I!!" She freaked out and collapsed back on the ground where she had been laid. Chichiri came over to her and tried to calm her.  
  
"We saw you fall from the sky and you got hurt when you hit the ground no da. We brought to our camp so we could help you no da."  
  
"WE? Who's WE?"  
  
Chichiri pointed to Tasuki in the corner and Kouji tearing sheet in the distance who winked at her. Chichiri explained how they had been having dreams and asked her about where she had come from. She answered but was kind of drawn back. She was thinking about how she could have possibly gone to that world.the book!  
  
Chichiri bandaged her wounds carefully. "I'm Chichiri and that's Tasuki. What's your name no da?"  
  
"I'm Sora."  
  
Kouji held her hand and said ever so slyly, "I'm Kouji pretty lady." She blushed but took her hand back. She would have to watch this guy. She looked over at Tasuki who looked her over as well. He had a slight smirk on which showed barley visible fangs. She covered her mouth before she showed a smile since she had fangs of her own as well. She groaned every minute or so when Chichiri tightened her bandage but couldn't keep her eyes off of Tasuki. What was it about him?  
  
Chichiri helped her to her feet and asked if she could walk. He let her lean on him and walk around a little. She asked him if it would be ok if she could take a walk. He declined but said that he can carry her around if she needed some air. He lifted her gently and carried her for a few minutes till the go to the pond they found her at. "Sora? Do you have any powers?"  
  
"WhAt?!"  
  
"I'm serious no da."  
  
"I don't know. As I am now I don't think I do.why would I?"  
  
"I had had a dream about a very pretty girl but I only saw her eyes. Can I examine yours no da?"  
  
"Um."  
  
He tilted her chin towards his face and looked at her eyes. They were very beautiful. Just like the light ones that were crying. She had been getting redder by the minute. She never had anyone look into her eyes for so long before. She eventually turned her head away and he cleared his throat. "I think you're the girl I saw in my dream." remembering the bloody angel he feared for Sora, "I'll have to protect you because I have a feeling you'll need it no da."  
  
"What do you mean I'll need it? I don't plan on staying or getting into any trouble!"  
  
"You don't understand no da! Tasuki and I had separate dreams that you were in. He dreampt of a girl with brown hair and blonde tips."  
  
"Blonde? I'm not.WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" She tugged her hair. It had changed color at the tips.."WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!!!!"  
  
"Calm yourself no da. Your so much like Tasuki no da. All temper no brains."  
  
"Wha? No brains? I think not!"  
  
Tasuki and Kouji came strolling by and Chichiri got up and walked over to them and whispered so that Sora would not hear "I am sure she's the girl in our dreams no da." Tasuki walked over to the girl and sat on the ground next to her. Chichiri motioned to Kouji to leave with him. Tasuki looked at the girl and grinned.  
  
"I guess you are the girl from my dreams. I couldn't see your face but I believe its you."  
  
"Girl from you dreams? How about girl of your dreams? Hehe just kidding. What were your dreams about anyhow?"  
  
"Well I dreamt that a girl 'you' was floating above that pond with wings and you were crying."  
  
"Why was I crying? And why did I have wings?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! Woman.another reason to hate them.too many questions."  
  
"You hate girls? Hehe so you like guys then?"  
  
"NO!" 


	2. Chapter 2: What She Is, Was and Will Be ...

Chapter 2: What She Is, Was And will Soon Be  
  
About two weeks had gone by since Sora had come to the book world. Chichiri had told her about the priestess and the other warriors. He told her about all their adventures and all he had predicted to happen. He had tried to teach her some magic but to no avail, nothing. Tasuki and her talked often but usually ended in a fight. Usually a playful one but Tasuki never liked it. Kouji had been making passes at Sora since she got there but never got close since Tasuki and Chichiri were on guard at her side all the time. She liked Kouji and had a pretty good time with him but made a point not to flirt with him too much after all.  
  
It had been quite some time after all and nothing happened at the pond. Maybe the dreams Tasuki and Chichiri had were just to lead them to Sora. Chichiri had suggested going the palace but that was no good. What could lady Houki do for them? Then Tasuki came up with an idea, "Why don't we got to Mt. Taikioku?" That's just what they did.  
  
They only had three horses so Sora had to take turns riding with each of the men. She rode with Chichiri first since she had a greater bond with him. She rode in front and they talked about small things like what they did when they were little and what they want to do later on. Tasuki frowned the whole time since he was bored out of his mind. If they had to talk he wanted to hear some juicy stuff. "Hey Sora."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How far have you gotten?"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT!?"  
  
"Well if you two ladies over there have to gossip we might as well hear some good tuff."  
  
"Ladies no da? I resent that no da!"  
  
"Well Sora how far have ya gotten?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Oh come on. Did you get all the way ya know?"  
  
"No! In fact I never got anywhere! Happy?!" Sora shrinked into the saddle since she was kind of embarrassed. Chichiri had his arms around when he was holding the reins but tightened his grip around her to comfort her since he knew she was a little upset. Tasuki kind of felt bad for asking but somehow he kind of wanted to know.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't think you were so fragile.woman.hmph."  
  
"Well you asked and I answered! And I'm not fragile! You're the one who had to apologize!"  
  
"I didn't have to apologize just for an excuse! I did cause I thought it would make ya stop whining! If your so pissed why don't you ask me something!"  
  
"FINE I WILL! Um.how many.erg.how.no.I know! How many times do you jack- off in a week.or in a day.whatever CUMS easier to you. Hehe."  
  
Kouji looked at Sora and smiled and looked at Tasuki. "Genrou buddy. She got you there."  
  
"I KNOW THAT! AND I DON'T JERK-OFF!!!"  
  
"I bet he does it a lot no da. He's too shy to say he imagines you when he does it no da hehe no da!"  
  
"CHICHIRI! NOW YOU HAVE TO GET IN ON IT YA STUPID BASTARD!"  
  
Chichiri shrunk deeper then Sora had and Sora just laughed. " Suppose that means I win. Hehe. Well serves you right for challenging me hehe!"  
  
"How come you haven't even kissed anyone yet then Sora? You diseased or something?"  
  
Sora cocked an eyebrow at Tasuki and hung her head down. "I'm not so sure why. I suppose I'm waiting for someone I love." Tasuki looked at her a moment but dropped his eyes once she raised her gaze to him. Chichiri smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
"I think it's sweet that you're saving your kiss for someone you love no da. I admire that no da."  
  
"Really? You don't think it's stupid? I thought I was just being a nerd not kissing anyone yet."  
  
"No really. It's very cute. Most girls would jump at their first chance to get kissed. You are so picky. I suppose you'll end up with a good guy. He'll sure be lucky." Kouji said. He smiled at her. Not a coy smile but a real smile a friend would give.  
  
"Thanks Kouji. That means a lot to me." Kouji blushed a little bit and smiled. Maybe he had a chance. The trick was not to be a pervert. But Kouji had noticed that Tasuki had fallen silent.  
  
"What's goin' on Genrou? Why ya all silent?"  
  
"All this mushy crap is making me sick."  
  
Sora looked at him and laughed. "Well I think that isn't the case. Maybe he wants to go jack-off but can't get away from us since he just took a leak like a half hour ago.hehehe!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO!?"  
  
Soon though they came to entrance of Mt. Taikyoku. Kouji only saw a barren land since he wasn't a Suzaku seishi. But maybe that wasn't the problem. Sora could see it. She wasn't a seishi or priestess though. Kouji took the horses and tied them to a tree. He laid down and fell asleep. He would probably have to wait till the rest for them were done. Almost immediately they were greeted by Nyan Nyan and transported to the main hall of Taitsukun's palace where they would meet Taitsukun.  
  
The old god appeared before them. Chichiri nodded to her, Tasuki passed out and Sora.just made faces as if she were going to be sick. After all like everyone else she couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"Enough of that! Chichiri seems to be the only one with some decency around here! Well I'm sure you can to figure out why you are here and your way of getting home right?"  
  
"HAI!" Sora raised her hand high as if she was in class.  
  
"To tell you the truth I am not sure why you are here."  
  
"What?" They all said in unison.  
  
"I don't know much but I do know your origin Sora. At least I believe I do. Like humans are ruled by gods the gods are rules by spirits.perhaps more of the spirit of the human heart. Every thing in existence has a spirit. And as I can tell you are one of those spirits."  
  
"But I'm not dead." BONG Taitsukun bonked Sora and continued.  
  
"You have powers. Chichiri has sensed them when he first met you. But your spirit is holding back for some reason. You are a spirit of the elements I believe. Your name Sora is a dead give away. The wind sings in your voice, the brush shielded you from serious injury when you fell, water led you to destiny and fire burns in you heart wherever you find trust. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Um ok."  
  
"Don't take this lightly Sora. I don't know why you are here but if I'm correct you may not live through it." Sora blinked. 'Me? Die? That doesn't sound good' she thought. Tasuki looked at her and then approached Taitsukun.  
  
"Is there anything we can do? We can't have her die!"  
  
"I'm not saying she WILL die it's just a very likely possibility."  
  
"For an old bag your pretty useless." Taitsukun hit Tasuki. Sora looked slightly worried but that soon pasted when Taitsukun came over to Sora and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You need to reach within yourself and be true to everyone around you. You can't fight for your life or friends if your spirit is not willing. With this I leave you to journey to Mt. Ummei."  
  
"Where would that be?"  
  
"No one knows and you will only find it when you overcome and obstacle."  
  
"And that would be."  
  
"You will know when you've done it."  
  
The three companions left and found Kouji still sleeping. They nudged him awake and took him back to Mt. Reikaku since this was a dangerous journey and Tasuki would never put such a burden on his friend. Sora had been very quiet lately. Chichiri was worried about his illegitimate little sister and Tasuki more then any of them was worried as well. When they had traveled for a few hours in utter silence Tasuki got uncomfortable. "Say Sora.what is it that you think you'll have to do to get to Mt. Ummei?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Um.how about the weather we have been having?"  
  
"Nice I suppose."  
  
"Erg.Ok what's wrong? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing.can we stop? I feel tired."  
  
"*sigh*Ok."  
  
When they stopped Chichiri helped Sora off her horse and gave her a pat on the head. Sora gave him a smirk. As real as a smile she could give. He gave her a weak smile back. He knew she knew what she had to overcome. He let it go though. With the mask on his face he knew all too well how solitude and silence can help the pain. Tasuki on the other hand didn't like to see anyone sad.  
  
Sora had walked into the brush and sided by the edge of a cliff. Tasuki had followed her. He saw her there and freaked. He rushed to her and almost tackled her to the ground.  
  
"WHAT ARE YA DOING!? YOU WANNA GET KILLED!?"  
  
"What's your problem? I was just looking."  
  
"You weren't just looking. I could see it in your face."  
  
"I have gone through a lot lately. More then you could understand. Things that may seem smaller then they really are. I used to feel like I was at the edge of a cliff. I push myself knowing it will hurt when I hit but jump anyhow. But that was only emotional. I have no intent to end my life. It just feels so good to be on the brink of letting go. I never would though. I'm too much of a coward."  
  
"COWARDS END THEIR LIFE! Well I still can't believe you would though. What could have happened that could have twisted your heart?"  
  
"Something that most people could take."  
  
"Talk to me then."  
  
"I would rather not."  
  
Sora looked down at her feet and sighed. Tasuki hated to see her sad. He tilted her chin up toward his face. With his thumb he whipped away some unshed tears. This poor girl. He grabbed her and hugged her. She resisted at first but then in a moment of despair she hugged him back tightly as if it were her last hug. He was surprised. He never expected her to do that but it was good that she was letting some of her pain out. She wept into his chest and bellowed. "You can't imagine what I feel. My best friend took away the only person I had ever fallen in love with and my friends.that won't even try to make me feel better. They accuse me of everything that goes wrong! They don't even understand and they won't try and it feels like they hurt me again and again. I feel all alone. All I ever wanted was someone I could confide in like my best friend. But that over.over.I don't think there is a single human being left in the world."  
  
"Is that what happened? That must really suck."  
  
"Suck! My whole world crashed! Please don't try to say it's not my fault. My friends say that it was because I couldn't forgive her. What she did was betray my trust and my honor for her.she took my pride."  
  
"I can't say I know how you feel but if you want a friend.I'll be here for you. I won't let you die and I will protect you with all that I am. I swear."  
  
Sora looked up with wet eyes. She saw him smile at her. 'Please don't let me fall in love again.' She thought. She clung to Tasuki shirt and breathed in deep. "Now I have to figure out what I need to let out.and I highly doubt that is it." She let go her grip and stepped away. Tasuki just looked at her with a wide mouth. She turned away but said one thing. "You say you'll be there for me. It's only time before I lose you too. It is something that always happens."  
  
"I would never.do that to you."  
  
Tasuki almost felt as if he were to cry. How could she deal with so much pain and be so cold. He couldn't help her. If only he could. She had run moments before away from him. He ran after her and found her scared and dodging attacks. He looked in the sky and saw a man with dark green hair and purple eyes. He wore white and brown wings much like Sora's from the dream.  
  
"Oh my dear sister. I did all I could to make you happy. I give you a new reality and you still mope. Well what can I do with you? If you had loved me none of this would have happened. You would have never been hurt." Sora was out of breath and Tasuki rushed to her side and pushed her behind him. He sent flames towards the man. Nothing. The man disappeared and reappeared by Sora. "You will remember me yet and you will come to be mine in the end." He held her chin and licked her cheek before disappearing.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT! %^$& THAT WAS WEIRD! HOW DARE HE TOUCH YOU!! AND HE LICKED YOU?!!!"  
  
Sora looked at Tasuki and trembled. She fell into his arms. "That man.he seems so familiar...holy shit." Tasuki picked her up ever so gently and took her back to the camp. He laid her on her blanket and tucked her in. She was very weak from what had happened and a bit of rest would do her good. Chichiri saw the whole thing and grinned at Tasuki.  
  
"Don't give me that look."  
  
"What look? I think it's cute no da. You're like her little faithful puppy no da."  
  
"Well maybe but she's been hurt badly."  
  
"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED NO DA!?"  
  
"No not like that. Her heart has been hurt. She thinks she's all alone in the world and doesn't think she will ever have a true friend. She even said I would betray her someday too."  
  
"Ok tell me everything no da." 


	3. Chapter 3: Unheard Of

Chapter 3: Unheard Of  
  
Chichiri heard about everything that had happened to Sora. It was just like what happened to him when he was about her age. Except her friends had no remorse. The next day went as usual. Sora was cheerful and happy. Like nothing had happened. Thoughts of that man that claimed to be Sora's brother ran through Tasuki's head and hers as well. Her cheerfulness was transparent to the rest of them. It was bothering both Chichiri and Tasuki.  
  
"Sora what is wrong no da? I think if you talked about it you may feel better no da."  
  
"Well there's not much to talk about. I'm a lil' weirded out about that guy who said he was my brother. I don't have a brother! He licked my face.it was gross."  
  
"I don't think that is all that is bothering you. Tasuki told me about what happened to you no da."  
  
"He did? Well I suppose you would have heard it from me sooner or later." She dipped her head down ready to hear someone yell at how stupid she was like what her friends did.  
  
"Sora if it make you feel any better the same thing happened to me when I was your age. My fiancé and best friend were in love and they basically were to run away together. They both felt terrible about what had happened but I was in a jealous rage and killed my best friend. My fiancé died shortly after."  
  
"I'm very sorry Chichiri." Sora gave him a slight hug since it was difficult to do so on a horse. Tasuki cleared his throat.  
  
"Why do you think they would do something like that to you?"  
  
"Well as I see it they think only of themselves. In the old days people were more honest and true but now its everyone for themselves you know?"  
  
"That's not fair no da!"  
  
"Well I give myself a good cry and then I feel better. No point getting way too emotional about it. Although ya kind of have to sometimes ya know hehe." Sora gave a little laugh. Tasuki smiled at her and she gave a grin back. It was very nice of him to try to make her feel better but she felt bad about saying he would betray her too.  
  
Soon enough it was getting dark and they once again had to pitch camp. Sora sat on the ground and tugged at her clothes and hair. This world was being harsh on her. "Damn.I'm gonna be bald before I leave here.no shampoo, no extra clothes, no nail polish.and no freaking make-up!" As usual she complained to herself. She was an only child (supposedly) and very meticulous about her clothes and hair. She continued to tug at her now forming split ends. Tasuki saw her yanking it and was perplexed.  
  
"What the hell are ya doin'?"  
  
"Erg.I don't have any shampoo, clothes and no make-up.erg.what's a girl to do?"  
  
"What don't ask me! I don't know shit about girl stuff."  
  
"Good thing you don't since I'll be damned if you start to cross dress." Sora gave a slight lil' grin and Tasuki just mumbled to himself. Chichiri heard the whole thing. Miaka didn't have a problem.then again she wasn't too picky and she DID bring shampoo. He walked over to Sora and tugged on her hair.  
  
"I think your hair is fine no da. If your that worried we can shave your head no da."  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE BALD!" Sora panicked a little bit. Sora had always been slightly gullible.  
  
"Sheesh no da. I was kidding no da." Chichiri gave Sora a pat on her head. She gave him a grin and said she wanted to go down to the stream to wash up. Tasuki had a big grin on his face. Sora noticed.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Oh nothing.but you know.if Kouji were here he'd get an eye full.well more like an eye sore haha."  
  
Sora did not appreciate his odd sense of humor. "How would ya know if I was an eye sore if you never had a peek yourself? Keep those pants on tight boy. I don't need guys like you hanging around for a cheap thrill!"  
  
"Oh so admit you're cheap!" Sora took of a shoe and promptly threw it at Tasuki. He gave a slight cry of pain when it hit him square in the balls before crumbling to the ground. Chichiri smiled and place one of his spare masks on Tasuki. If anyone needed to smile he did, after all he was just hit in his nads!  
  
Sora only had to walk for a few minutes before coming upon the stream. She took off her orange leather jacket and laid it on a tree branch. She undid her blouse and unraveled her once braided back hair. She gave a little sigh and thought about what has been happening. 'I don't have a brother.who was that guy? Oh never mind that I guess I should be thinking about what Taitsukun had said. She said I would most likely die.why on earth.? I have to return home soon though. My mom will kill herself with worry.wait.but no time has passed.' She dipped her hands into the water and patted her face. She looked at her reflection in the water. She gazed at it for a moment and something moved. Something in the water.or did it?  
  
"Wha.oh my god." Sora looked at her reflection and it was not quite her own. Eyes dark and barren. Dead eyes. Her now blonde and brown hair. And peering were wings. She blinked and it was gone. "HOLY CRAP!" She yelled. No doubt Tasuki and Chichiri heard and came running. Tasuki was the first to get there.  
  
"WHAT HAPPE.eep." And there was Sora right before his eyes with her hair flowing and in nothing but a bra. Like a thermometer he grew red gradually until he fell over. Chichiri rushed up to Sora and wrapped his cloak around her.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok no da?"  
  
"Um.erg.um.I saw.it was." She stammered. She was half way in between thinking she was insane and smacking Tasuki for seeing too much.  
  
"Sora take a breath and relax then try again no da." She took a deep breath.  
  
"I saw something in the water.it was me.but not me." Tasuki had rubbed off the shock and peered down into the water and threw a stick in. He shook his head as he did not see anything. Chichiri cocked his head to the side in question.  
  
"Not you? What do you mean no da?" Sora lifted back a strand of hair.  
  
"I looked down and I saw me.but I wasn't me.I was different.like I was in a different incarnation.I don't know.I saw wings too.at least I think they were.and my eyes."  
  
"This sounds familiar no da. Your eyes.what was different no da?"  
  
"They were dark.ACK! THIS IS TOO FREAKING WEIRD!" Sora gave a little yell of anger. Chichiri suggested they go back to camp but Sora didn't get to bath but she was kind of reluctant to go back into the water. Tasuki looked at Sora with an annoyed look.  
  
"You wanted to get a bath so badly how about this." He hoisted her up and threw her into the water with her clothes on. He gave a big laugh and Sora gave him a slight glare. Chichiri doubled his mask as too not be heard since he himself had to laugh. Sora trudged out of the water and grabbed his tessen and wacked him on the head. This was to keep him from struggling. She knew he hated water so she dragged him into the lake and began to dunk him.  
  
"Well how does that feel Mr. Flame Boy. Did that put out your fire? HAHAHAHA!" Tasuki just bared it.with an occasional plea to be let go. Chichiri just hucked rocks at Tasuki.  
  
"Beating the crap out of Tasuki is fun no da. No wonder Nuriko did it so often no da hehe." 


	4. Chapter 4: Sugoi Shampoo

Chapter 4: SUGOI! SHAMPOO!  
  
Our travelers were off again but this time Sora had to ride with Tasuki who was still damp from the other night. Sora was sooooooooo pissed at Tasuki. Sure she was clean now and got to beat him up but she had a temper comparable to his although not usually as obvious. She had a pointy little stick with her, and would occasionally give Tasuki a poke in the leg.  
  
"Poke."  
  
"Quit it."  
  
"Poke."  
  
"Quit it."  
  
"Poke."  
  
"Quit it."  
  
"Poke."  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"  
  
"Awwe am I bugging you? I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
Chichiri was very observant of the land. He kept mumbling things to himself. Sora noticed and asked what was wrong. "I think we have been going in circles no da. We have passed that mountain a million times no da." Sora gave a sigh.  
  
"So where do we go now then."  
  
"Might as well go towards that mountain no da."  
  
They took their time and reached the very large mountain in about a half- hour. As soon as they got there Tasuki growled, "WHERE BACK AT MT. TAIKIOKU!!!" Chichiri shook his head.  
  
"No this isn't Mt. Taikioku. Its vibe is similar though no da." All three of them unmounted their horses and began to walk up the mountain. Chichiri stopped suddenly and paused. "Something is coming no da."  
  
All of a sudden about a half a dozen little boys appeared shouting "Fix! Heal!" and a very butt ugly old man. Tasuki freaked out and Sora covered her eyes. Chichiri would have covered his but he already had his mask. The old man spoke.  
  
"Christ you three took forever. I have been waiting for weeks and you kept riding past the mountain! You should have felt Ummei." Sora uncovered her eyes and walk up to the old man.  
  
"Ummei? You mean this was it all along?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The old man looked a lot like Taitsukun and the little boys looked like Nyan Nyan. "Well now we should get to business. Everyone hold on to my robe." All of them were transported to a palace high in the clouds. The old man sat himself down and motioned for them to do the same. "You would most likely want to know who I am. I am Tai Yi-Jun. Taitsukun's brother and these are annoying.er I mean shounen Nyan which are the Nyan Nyan's brothers." Then all of a sudden The boy Nyan's broke in, "Don't be confused don't be confused! Call us Shonyan call us Shonyan! We fix heal you!"  
  
"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH! Well now then let us get comfy before we begin. Sora."  
  
"Ha.hai sempai.?"  
  
"I would think that you would want some things from your world. You may have them within reason."  
  
"REALLY!!! SUGOI!!!!!"  
  
"Go with the Shonyan and they will allow you to write down what you need and they will get them from your world." The Shonyan led Sora to a piece of paper and pencil.  
  
"Write write!" She began to make a list.32oz bottle of Redken shampoo and conditioner, Christian Dijor eye liner, hairbrush, tooth brush, clothes, journal, drawing notebook, astrology book, laptop and the what not. When she gave the Shonyan the paper with her list she asked them, "How much time has passed in my world?"  
  
"No time no time!"  
  
"How could that be?!"  
  
"Disturbance in the cycle between worlds disturbance!"  
  
"So I will not have to worry about time in my world?"  
  
"Not until you go back go back." Sora gave a sigh of relief and wiped a sweat drop from her forehead.  
  
Moments later the Shonyan appeared with Sora's Tommy Hilfinger luggage bulging with clothes and other items. There was on small bag however that had her toothbrush and such. One Shonyan handed her that bag. She looked at and her eyes began to sparkle. She pulled out the shampoo and conditioner.  
  
"Where is the nearest bath?"  
  
"We take you we take you now!"  
  
"Sugoi.shampoo."  
  
Sora was lead to the main hall to where Chichiri, Tasuki and Ti Yi-Jun were talking. Ti Yi-Jun stopped the Shonyan and Sora.  
  
"Over the next few days I would like you and your companions to stay here while I discuss our objectives so for the time being you may relax Sora."  
  
"REALLY!? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! BOOYAH!!!!!!" Sora jumped about in joy and the Shonyan led her to the baths.  
  
The Shonyan set down towels and left her in peace. Sora took out her hair brush and brushed threw her slightly limp hair and then undressed. She slowly got into the bath and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner. As she washed she yelled in joy reenacting the Herbal Essence commercials.  
  
"She's got the erge! (Natural botanicals) She's go the erge to herbal! She's got the herbal in the shower.for another half and hour. She's got the erge to HERBAL!" Chichiri was in the hall and passed by as he heard Sora singing that. All he could think to himself was, "Girls from her world are very odd no da." Sora stayed in the bath for almost four hours! When she emerged she covered herself with an oddly small towel and peeked outside the door. The coast was clear and she bolted for her room which she was shown earlier. When she reached the door it was a little jammed. She gave it a tug but nothing happened. Then she gave a harder tug and to no avail.still shut. At the same time Tasuki was rearing the corner and saw her struggling. He would have helped her but stood there in amusement instead. She backed up a little bit and began to charge at the door. Tasuki gave a large laugh and then she kind of faltered. Her towel slipped right down to her ankles. Tasuki stopped laughing. Sora got the door open and run right in. She yelled in her room.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT! HE SAW ME THAT FREAKING PERVERTED BANDIT!" Tasuki went up to the door and yelled.  
  
"I DIDN'T SEE NOTHIN'!" He heard a smash against the door. Sora had obviously thrown something at it. Tasuki then whispered to himself, "I didn't see much anyhow...well actually." Tasuki walked away and at that very moment Sora began to throw her clothes about her room.  
  
"Son of a bitch saw me! First at the pond and now in the buff! Shit ass bitch damnit!" She took a breather and saw her little mess. "Damn do I hate my little tantrums."  
  
She picked up her clothes and tossed them on the bed. She would deal with that later. She grabbed a fresh pair of underwear with lemon pictures on them and slid on a pair of black pants and a black tank top with a Chinese geisha on the front.. She dried her hair which was now quite wavy and twisted some braids threw it. She put on some eyeliner and squirted on some lavender perfume. She tugged a little on her favorite necklace, a small garnet tear shaped pendant and a small tear shaped moonstone pendant on a short silver chain. She took a long look at herself and smiled happily. She gave herself a pat on the back for her job well done and walked out of her room down the hall.  
  
Chichiri was talking to Tasuki. "Do all girls take forever getting ready no da?" Chichiri shook his head. Tasuki grinned.  
  
"I'm she will be done in a few minutes. I just saw her in the halls about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Tasuki your red no da. What happened no da?"  
  
Sora heard what they were saying so she finished Tasuki's reply for him. "I came out of the baths and I was trying to get into my room and my towel fell down. He got a good show." Sora laughed. Chichiri gave Tasuki a glare and then a short smirk. Chichiri gave Sora a pat on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"Did you beat the hell out of Tasuki no da?"  
  
"Well I was kind of busy running into my room ya know."  
  
"So how much did he see no da?"  
  
"Well he says he saw nothing but I think he got a little peek. Hehe."  
  
"Last time he only saw you in your underwear and you freaked out quite a bit. Why didn't you this time no da?"  
  
"If I did freak I would have killed the poor guy haha. I made quite a mess of my room and broke a few vases hehe."  
  
"Well better take it out on stationery items rather then on Tasuki I suppose no da hehe."  
  
Like usual Chichiri and Sora chatted about small things. They walked out to the balcony and looked out on Mt. Ummei.  
  
"Pretty huh?"  
  
"Yeah no da."  
  
"Have you had any of those weird dreams lately?"  
  
"No. Not since you had come no da."  
  
"You said that I was the one in your dream right? What was it about?"  
  
"All I saw was a girl's eyes." Chichiri lied. "Don't worry about that right now no da. You don't need to worry about anything right now no da."  
  
"Hmmm.I guess your right."  
  
"When you were at the pond.can you tell me what you saw again no da?"  
  
"Well I guess but I don't know."  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't."  
  
"Nah it's ok. I looked down and I saw my reflection and it wasn't quite me. My eyes were dark and I had a distressed look on my face. And I thought I saw wings. I was shocked."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Well I guess I will find out what it all means soon enough. Although I'm not really sure I wanna know."  
  
"Don't worry. You need to keep in best spirits." Chichiri gave Sora a pat on her head. "Wow what did you do to your hair? It looks great and its really soft no da."  
  
"Just something called shampoo." Sora grinned. She gave Chichiri a wave and walked off to her room. She walked in, grabbed her diskman, and popped in a CD called Sora's Mix that she burned off her computer. She sat on top of her clothes thrown on her bed and grabbed her journal(since bringing a laptop into that world was the one thing within reason she wanted but couldn't have). She began to write about what had happened in the few months she was in the book world. She listened to her track one Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers song "Into the Great Wide Open." She listened to it and wrote down some of the lyrics since they pertained to her present moment.  
  
Into the great wide open. Under the sky so blue. Under the great wide open. A rebel without a clue.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki stopped by Sora's room to check on her as usual and found her asleep. Chichiri closed her journal and put it and her diskman on a nearby desk and laid a blanket on top of her. Tasuki went over to her diskman and began hitting buttons. The song "Deep" by Nine Inch Nails came on full blast almost killing his brain cells. He began hitting buttons again and the song "Pure Snow" from the Himiko-Den anime series. He's listened to it for a moment and thought to himself 'This song is pretty.' He motioned to Chichiri to come and listen to the song and he did. AS Chichiri was getting a lesson on modern music Tasuki grabbed Sora's journal off the table and began to read it.  
  
January 7, 2001 I got back to school after a seemingly short vacation and all's well. There was this one boy I liked and at last weeks' dance.  
  
Tasuki flipped a few pages. "Not this boring girlie crap.erg." Tasuki moaned to himself. He flipped a few more pages and came to the section where her friends began to mess with her.  
  
It makes me so angry when they leave me behind. I never leave them out of my plans. They are like family to me and they continue to do this. It's very cruel. I shouldn't over react. Absence makes the heart grow fonder after all.  
  
Tasuki sat in a chair and flip two more pages. He rested his head in his hands and began to read more knowing he may regret it later.  
  
I asked them all to meet me at 7:00 but they went without me. They spoiled my surprise! Why do I bother doing these things for inconsiderate people? Perhaps they are not being mean and I am only getting the wrong impression. Please let that be the case.  
  
Tasuki wiped a sweatdrop from his forehead. He knew where this was leading. He flipped a few more pages fast forwarding to a week after the last entry he read.  
  
I have always hated to be alone. They always go on their so-called 'races.' Running around the block without me and not showing up for 10 minutes or longer sometimes. It pissed me off so much! I asked them if they would stop. They left me in that alley all alone in the dark. I HATE being alone. And those boys in the alley where happy enough to oblige a lonely girl. No matter how fast I ran and how hard I screamed my friends never came. I got away from those boys but my friends left me to the snakes. I went back and said the last thing I would ever say to them. "I hope your dreams haunt you less then they did myself." I can always make new friends right?  
  
Tasuki thought to himself, 'SHE WAS ATTACKED AND NO ONE HELPED HER! THOSE BASTARDS!" He turned a few more pages.  
  
I kept on a smile and hung out with a few of my other friends acting as if though I was as happy as I could be. I'm not happy. I miss my friends! I forgive and forget too easily. Time will heal these wounds. I will never forgive them. Never.  
  
Tasuki turned the page.  
  
I can't stop crying. Everything reminds me of them! Please god let me find happiness and let me find a true kindred! Let this agony end otherwise I don't think I can live much longer!  
  
Tasuki looked over at Sora sleeping peacefully. He pulled back his hair and turned another page but to no avail. Chichiri caught site of Tasuki reading Sora's journal and took it from him.  
  
"You shouldn't be reading that no da."  
  
"Yeah well it was just laying around."  
  
"Still no da."  
  
"All right I won't do it again.jesus."  
  
Sora began to slightly stir and Chichiri pushed Tasuki out of the room while he himself left. Sora opened her eyes slightly and noticed her journal and diskman was placed on the table and she was tucked in tightly. She closed her eyes again and smiled. 'Chichiri and Tasuki are so kind. I'm glad they are my friends.' With that Sora fell asleep again with a calm mind.  
  
At that moment Tasuki was lying in his room thinking about what he had read. 'Looks like she has been through a lot. She seems ok now though.' Chichiri was in the main hall talking to Ti Yi-Jun. Ti Yi-Jun began to talk about what he had planned for the next day.  
  
"Sora needs to learn about her past and about herself. I think I may have a way to help her. Like it or not she needs to face what I have to show her. She won't like it. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I don't know what could be so bad. Why does she need to know all this no da?"  
  
"When you first met her you questioned if she had any powers. She may or may not and this should help us figure it out. Tomorrow I would like you to gather Sora and bring her to the shrine behind the palace."  
  
"Hai no da." Chichiri walked down the halls to his room. He looked at Sora's door for a moment and continued to his room. He had a bad feeling about the next morning. 


	5. Chapter 5: Haunted Waters

Chapter 5: Haunted Waters  
  
The next morning as planned Chichiri went into to Sora's room and woke her up.  
  
"Wake up no da. We have a few things to do no da."  
  
Sora stirred and pulled the sheets over her head. She mumbled something about pancakes before Tasuki burst in.  
  
"CHICHIRI!!! I HEARD YOU WE IN SORA'S ROOM! DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT!?" Tasuki heaved at Chichiri. Chichiri grinned sarcastically while Sora was sleepily leaning on Chichiri's shoulder mumbling again.  
  
".Chi-chan.did you know.your hair is blue?" Sora was helped to her feet and she wobbled over to her bags. She grabbed a pair of jeans and tried putting them on over her pj's. She was still half-asleep.  
  
"Sora baka.don't ya wanna take ur pants off first?"  
  
"Thanks Tas-kun your smart." She began to take her pj bottoms off and Chichiri smacked his hands over Tasuki's eyes and Tasuki did the same to the monk. When Sora was done they heard a crackle. It was the wrapper of a snickers bar. Sora finished and was full awake.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Not a morning person huh? No da."  
  
Chichiri explained to Sora that she has to see something from her past. Sora just blinked at him and nodded. What else could she do? She was led to a wide room with waterfalls surrounding them like walls. Ti Yi-Jun was there and motion for Sora to come closer.  
  
"You may not be prepared for what you are about to see."  
  
"Gramps.I don't know what's going on so just show me what I need to be shown. I don't think I will be any readier then I am now alrighty?"  
  
"Gramps? Sit by your companions and look at the eastern waterfall." Sora did as she was told. Chichiri sat to her left and Tasuki to her right. Ti Yi-Jun began to explain the events.  
  
"Taitsukun must have told you about how gods rule humans. But you see.gods are ruled by spirits. Not the type of spirits as in the souls of the dead but spirits as in angels or beings much like humans but with a dimension higher then the gods. They serve as the higher gods. They do not like to meddle in the affairs of anyone other then their own kind. Stories of archangels, warrior angels with elemental powers and purpose you see.those myths come from this race. Sora dear, you are the reincarnation of one of them. You lived as a human but knowing your heritage. You and a twin brother. That brother for some reason is not satisfied about something and has opened a portal into this world for you to enter." Sora gave it a thought and a lot more made sense about that guy that attacked her.  
  
She looked to the waterfall with her protectors and picture began to appear..and the story began to unfold about her past.  
  
"Long ago there was a priestess and her children. She had escaped to the mountains to avert shame because she was no longer a virgin like priestesses are supposed to be. She had two children who were as different as night and day but were as close as skin and muscle. On day when the children were 12 and 14 a traveler came to the mountain shrine where they lived. He asked to stay the night which the mother priestess allowed.  
  
That night their mother was brutally raped and murdered by the traveler. The children attacked and the older boy was nearly killed. As he lay dying next to his equally wounded sister he prayed with her, "GODS! Please here our prayers and give us the power and strength to avenge our mother's death." On that particular day their prays were answered as their wounds were healed and they were granted powers of the elements and powers of the gods. Children so young killed the traveler and lived on the mountains alone for many years.  
  
During that time the brother brought many gifts to his sister. Corrupted by his powers he killed every person who entered the mountain.men, women, and children. His lust became over powering and in days of his wanting he took his sister into his evil body. She loved her brother but not in that way. She had a fraction of the power in her that he had and did nothing to stop this. With such little will of her own she succumbed to his lust.  
  
One day soon after the gods were watching them. Incest was evil in their eyes and punished the brother and sister. Both were given animal like parts that would allow hunters to chase them for a trophy for the rest of their lives. Both were given fangs, dark eyes, wings and claws. The sister was uncorrupted by self-gain and was often veered as a friendly mountain spirit who helped lost travelers while her brother was hunted to stop his mad killing.  
  
One day he attacked his sister once again and she felt her shame for the first time. She summoned fire to burn him from the sky and drowned him in the lake. She attained injuries of her own which no immortal could survive.she fell into the waters of the lake in which she killed her brother in.causing the waters to turn red for all eternity."  
  
Sora starred blindly at the waterfall. Chichiri placed his hand on her shoulder and Tasuki leaned in to give her a hug. She stood up away from them and trembled in anger and sadness. She remembered everything.she didn't need to and wished she hadn't. Pictures replayed on the waterfalls' surface. Sora clenched her fists and screamed. The water fall shattered soaking everyone in the room. Sora marched out of the shrine heaving. Tasuki began to go after her but Chichiri stopped him and shook his head. "Give her some time."  
  
Sora ran to her room, jumped on her bed, and began to wale and cry into her pillows. Around her water began to shoot from the walls and fire scorched the door. The wind shook the castle and vases began to shatter from the pressure in her room. "WHY!!!!!! I don't...I don't want to..remember..let it stop! LET IS STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"  
  
The palace became a dangerous place. Sora's power had shown themselves and they were vicious. There was no room more vicious then Sora's room. Ti-Yi- Jun warned of the danger but also warned of the damage possibly done to Sora at the moment. Chichiri and Tasuki rushed to her room. Tasuki arrived there first and tried to breach into the room. Chichiri sat in the door way, "Tasuki, I will try to put a barrier on her powers to weaken them no da. Get in there and try to stop this.she's killing herself." Tasuki nodded and looked into the room. She saw her face down on her bed and her clothes torn. Her flesh was ripped from the pressure and her room's walls were missing. He ran as hard as he could into the room gaining injuries from all directions. As he approached the bed he heard Sora wale. Afraid to even look at her he pulled her from laying and took her by the shoulders shaking her. "SORA SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU ARE KILLING URSELF!" Sora looked up at Tasuki with her bloody face and her now dark eyes. She dug her face into his chest and began to wail, "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!!!! HE'S COMING TO GET ME!!!!"  
  
"Didn't I say I would protect you with all that I am?!" Sora heard his words and the room became silent to her despite the chaos. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "Please help me." She slowly loosened her grip and fainted. The room became still and her powers ceased. Blood flowed from all three people in the room and it seemed the worst was over.  
  
Chichiri walked up to Tasuki and Sora. He noticed Sora had streams of tears down her cheeks and then noticed something just as disturbing.Tasuki was crying too. 


	6. Chapter 6: Thank You

Chapter 6: Thank You  
  
After the so called 'awakening' of Sora's past Chichiri, Tasuki and Sora were worn from both their wounds and hearts. Moments after Sora engaged her powers and had fainted Ti-Yi-Jun had the Shonyan put them all to sleep. Chichiri and Tasuki awoke before Sora had. They found themselves in a walless white room and they were dressing in 'fluffy' white cloths. Their wounds had been healed.but only from their body.  
  
Chichiri awoke without his mask and his hair pulled out from its pony tail. Tasuki still had very small cuts on his lip and cheek. Sora lay, still unconscience, in a light white dress. Her eyes still brimmed with tears she slept with an uneasy look about her.  
  
"I hope she is all right no da..after she's."  
  
"Been through so much." Tasuki breathed out. He kneeled over by Sora and smoothed his hand through her hair. Chichiri placed his hand upon Tasuki's shoulder. "How can we help her when we don't even know our enemy no da." Ti- Yi-Jun appeared. He looked really upset and sad. He floated over towards the three with the Shonyan behind him.  
  
"I have been meditating all week."  
  
"All week?" Tasuki questioned.  
  
"It has been hard on you all and I thought a long rest was in order before I have you set out on your hunt." Chichiri stood and huffed his chest. Tasuki jumped up as well and began to yell at Ti-Yi-Jun.  
  
"Who in the hell do you think you are to be putting so much onto Sora!!! You are the bastard that caused her to remember her.."  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! You said you didn't want her to die right? She WILL die if you don't do this!"  
  
Tasuki sat back down by Sora and Chichiri sat down as well. Both holding Sora's hands. "Now I would like to explain what I have discovered. Sora's brother's name is Kurai. He resurrected himself into Sora's world so he could make her his again. Unfortunately she didn't remember anything about her past and he would have had more fun tormenting her WITH her memory."  
  
"That sick asshole."  
  
"Be that as it may he is still more powerful then you two.but Sora may be able to beat him.at least the old Sora would."  
  
"What do you mean no da? Are you suggesting we get in touch with Sora's past self?"  
  
"Yes. Her old form was Kana. I have an idea but I don't know how you will accomplish what I must ask of you but I have faith."  
  
"Ok ok.I'll do anything." Tasuki yelped.  
  
"You must find the corpse of Kana and if at all possible her brother as well. Somehow Sora needs to convince Kana to come back to this world and help destroy her brothers' spirit. I'm not sure what part Kurai's corpse plays in all this but I highly believe that desecrating it will be of some help." Tasuki jumped up very pumped and began to preach victory.  
  
"That mother %^$&*# is gonna see who's the boss! All right! Let's find these corpses and resurrect some shit man!" Chichiri stood and grinned. It was nice for him to see Tasuki in good spirits but.  
  
"Um.no da.where do we look no da?"  
  
"Look for the lake still red with blood and the air that smells of rotting flesh."  
  
"OK then we'll set off tomorrow!" Tasuki picked up Sora and placed her on his back. Chichiri helped to hold up her long gown and they walked to Tasuki's room. Being the only room that wasn't destroyed by Sora's powers they had to all stay there. Chichiri and Tasuki got back into their cloths and had begun to pack for the nest few weeks. Sora lay on Tasuki's bed and began to stir. When the men heard her moan they rush over to her. When she opened her eyes they were blurry and made her wince. It was bright and Sora was afraid once again. She began to struggle against Tasuki and Chichiri as though she was in a nightmare. When her eyes cleared she saw both people starring at her concerned. She sighed and held the bed sheets close to her chest. She was left speechless. Chichiri gave Sora a kiss on the forehead and walk from the room to continue packing.he also knew that Tasuki and her might want to be alone.  
  
"I don't expect you to be back to yourself quickly and I certainly don't think the past event will leave you sane but I do want you to know that Chichiri and I won't let you go through this alone." Sora stared up at Tasuki with dazed eyes and she opened her mouth slightly as if to speak though no words came. She stared downward and her face crinkled as if though she were about to cry. Tasuki placed his hand on her right cheek and gently kissed her left whipping away her tears. He brought her close to him and she laid her face on his shoulder. She gently whispered in his ear, "Thank you."  
  
She fell into a dazed conscienceness. And thought blank thoughts in her mind. Tasuki on the other hand did have thoughts of his own. 'Suzaku.please let me protect her. Please let her smile once more. Please oh please let this moment last just a while longer.'  
  
Chichiri entered the room again ever so quietly. He smoothed his hand over Sora's hair and Tasuki looked up at him. Chichiri grinned at Tasuki and gave him a pat on the head. He gave him a look that said, "Don't pet me like a dog." Chichiri looked at Sora.  
  
"You know.see you two is like seeing Miaka and Tamahome again. It does my heart good no da."  
  
"Shut up." 


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the Norm?

Chapter 7: Back to the Norm?  
  
The nest day Sora awoke in Tasuki's bed with Chichiri sleeping on a futon on the floor next to her and an empty one next to him where Tasuki must have slept. She was still half-asleep and staggered over Chichiri before stepping on his stomach.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"S'ry Chi-Chan.*yawn*" Sorry wobbled over to the mirror on the wall and took a peek at her face. Her cheeks were sore and red from crying half the night. She fiddled with her hair a little before she jolted away by her memory from that night.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Sora? Are you ok no da?"  
  
"Um.I just.um." Sora blushed and began to fidget.  
  
"Na no da?"  
  
"It's just somethin' Tasuki.did for me.last night." Chichiri patted her on the cheeks.  
  
"You don't need to worry no da. Tasuki and I are behind you all the way no da!"  
  
"I know that it's just.well.never mind."  
  
"No daaa."  
  
Sora grabbed what was left of her stuff from her room and want back to Tasuki's room. Chichiri was sitting on the floor meditating and Tasuki was still no where to be found. She warn Chichiri that she was dressing and if he turned around he would have a whole new 'holy experience.' The Shonyan had given her some period clothing so as not to look too suspicious. She struggled with the first layer and just said, "Screw this! Chichiri can I borrow some of ur stuff?"  
  
"Sure no da." She grabbed a pair of pants and a loose shirt. She put them on and as she was knotting the ties Tasuki came into the room.  
  
"I hope ya'll had a good rest cause we're leavin' today for.where ever the hell we please." Sora cocked her head to the side. She hadn't heard the plans yet. She blushed a few time when Tasuki looked her way but just continued her packing as she listened to Chichiri and Tasuki fight over who Sora was gonna ride with.  
  
"She can ride with me no da. After all after you putting the moves on her last night she may be uncomfortable no da."  
  
"WHAT? I did not such f*&^%$#@ thing! I just tried to make her feel better!"  
  
"Feel better no da? Well you must have felt something!"  
  
"I DIDN'T FEEL NOTHIN" OF HERS!!!!!" Sora giggle. She thought it was so sweet of them to be fighting over her. She walked over to get in on the fun.  
  
"Don't be so jealous Chichiri besides in my world I'd be illegal. And Tasuki didn't get anywhere with me. It's not like he didn't try though BAWAWAWAWA!"  
  
"I NEVER DID A THING!"  
  
"Sure you did no da. I got it all on film!" Chichiri whips out a Polaroid he took of the 'moment' (Sora taught him how to use it). In the picture Tasuki's hands had rested on her lower back.  
  
"See no da? His hands are way close to her butt no da."  
  
"THEY ARE NO WHERE NEAR HER ASS YOU FREAKIN' ECCHI MONK!" Sora laughed hysterically at their fighting. Chichiri looked at her and smiled with light eyes and Tasuki gave her a rough hug.  
  
"It's great to see ya laugh again." She stopped laughing and just blushed. Chichiri rubbed his elbow against Tasuki's arm.  
  
"If I had my camera I would have had proof you touch something there too no da.I mean look at her blush no da!"  
  
"Shuddup." Tasuki growled.  
  
Sora ended up riding with Tasuki in the end. Chichiri often lifted his camera in the air to let Tasuki know that if he fumbles he will have a picture for proof. 'Once Chichiri gets to sleep ehehe I'll fry him.'  
  
"Say something Tasuki-kun?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Chichiri.I think Tasuki said he was gonna have his way with you when you fall asleep." Chichiri bonked Tasuki on the head with his staff. As Tasuki shook off the blow Sora asked, "What do we have to do? No one told me anything."  
  
"Don't worry about anything no da."  
  
"Yeah leave everything to us!"  
  
"TASUKI! CHICHIRI! JUST BECAUSE THIS SUCKS ASS IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I CAN'T BE INVOLVED!"  
  
"Oh wow.pissed."  
  
"Sorry no da."  
  
"Just tell me." Sora grinned sweetly.  
  
"Well ok no da. We have to find the corpse of your past self, Kana, and, if we can, your brother, Kurai." Sora looked a little worried as she began to remember her past.  
  
"Then what?" Tasuki tightened his grip on the reins.  
  
"We bring back you past self from the dead and desecrate Kurai's corpse. Isn't this just gonna be a day at the park?"  
  
"Shit." Sora cursed. "How do we find it?"  
  
"We are supposed to find the lake where you, I mean she had died no da. Maybe you could tell us where it is?"  
  
"How am I supposed to?"  
  
"Don't think about it now. We'll find it."  
  
"And then I go home right?" Sora said sadly. She missed her home but she would miss her new friends.  
  
"Sora please don't worry about that now no da. When the time come you can make your choice to stay or go. For now your safety is all that matters no da."  
  
"Don't worry about me." 


	8. Chapter 8: Explict Epitaph

Chapter 8: Explicit Epitaph  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri and Sora rested for the night at an old temple. As Tasuki and Chichiri were unpacking and setting up camp Sora was feeling a little ill. She lay her back against a tree and closed her eyes. Chichiri noticed her in a bit a pain and nudged Tasuki to come with his to see if she is ok.  
  
"Sora.you ok?"  
  
"What's wrong no da?" Sora placed her hands on her head and groaned.  
  
"I don't know.my head just hurts." Tasuki tore a piece of his shirt and splashed some water from his water bottle and gave it to Sora. She gave him a thank you smile and placed it on her head.  
  
"Are ya gonna be ok girlie?" Tasuki asked?  
  
"Oh yeah I'll be just..ugh." Sora fainted. Tasuki and Chichiri caught her and rushed her into the old temple.  
  
They laid her down in front of an old battered shrine. She was pale and sweating. She didn't look so good. Chichiri placed his hand on her forehead. "Ouch! She's burning up no da!"  
  
"What do we do then!"  
  
"What else can we do? We need to get something to help her sweat out the fever no da." Tasuki whipped of his coat and placed it on top of her. Chichiri did the same with his cloak. "I'm gonna go find some cool water from a stream somewhere no da."  
  
"Yeah you do that. I'll watch Sora." Tasuki watched Sora closely and noticed no change. She only seemed to get worse. He lifted her up on his lap and placed the coats over them both. Perhaps his body heat could help her?  
  
Mean while Sora was having nightmares. She saw her mother (in her past life) being raped and murdered. She saw her blood spilled in front of her eyes. She began to cry out in her state of unconscienceness. Tasuki began to freak out. "Sora. Sora! Snap out of it! Please!" He held her close and kept pleading for her to wake up. He looked at her face in distress. "Come on girl! Wake up!" Sora's eyes jetted open. She was silent for a moment and looked around.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO MOTHER!!!!!!!" she screamed and wailed and jumped up and ran out of the shrine and out of the temple. Tasuki ran after her and constrained her. "Sora stop it! What is wrong!? Come on tell me!"  
  
"PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tasuki placed her on his back and walked away from the site of the temple. Chichiri noticed then and ran their way.  
  
"What happened no da?"  
  
"She began to freak out." Sora's face was still stained with fear. She trembled on Tasuki's back. He himself shook because of her fear. Chichiri always had the power to make her talk. He took her off Tasuki's back and sat her on his lap. He dried a few tears with his shirt and pulled her hair back from her eyes. "Sora.what are you so afraid of?"  
  
"Nonononononono." her words ran into one another. She couldn't get anything out.  
  
"Please Sora. We need to know what scares you so we can help no da!" Tasuki placed his hand on her back to comfort her. She tried to stop breathing so heavily and tried once again.  
  
"I know this place..my mother.I mean Kana's mother died here..I saw it."  
  
Tasuki sighed under his breath, 'Oh dear god.'  
  
"I think we should stay right here then no da."  
  
"I think we should get the ^&*$ out of here! Do you wanna cause more pain to Sora?!"  
  
"No. But what we are looking for is near by. We won't stay in the temple because it is too painful for her no da. We need her to remember these things ya know?"  
  
"I don't like this one bit." Sora bit her lip and stopped shaking. She was still scared out of her wits. She though to herself, 'This shouldn't scare me. I didn't know the women. This is all in the past.but why does it hurt so much?'  
  
"I'll do anything to get these memories over with. Just don't let me get near that temple again."  
  
"Don't worry. You have nothing to be afraid of no da." Sora stood up with help from Tasuki. She still didn't feel so great from before. She asked to go for a stroll to cool her head but she couldn't go without Chichiri and Tasuki.  
  
She walked a few steps ahead of them and noticed that the trail that they were on.looked odd.  
  
"What's with this?" Tasuki announced. "One side of the path is all flowers and the otherside is all dead grass."  
  
"That's strange no da!" All of a sudden the sky grew dark as they approached a clearing. There they found it.a lake with the water the color of blood. A spring near by turned dark as its liquid touched the lake. Sora looked anger as she saw it and then she crumbled to the ground. "It's in the water." She breathed out. She crawled to the edge of the water and touched its surface.  
  
"I'm here." Tasuki walk over her.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sora crawled into the water and began to dig in the dirt. She began pulling things up. Tasuki was hesitant in getting in the water but he made it up to his knees ok. Sora sniffled back a few random tears and pulled up something covered in old water logged feathers and leaves. She pulled it out of the water. Tasuki helped her and they pulled it to the side.  
  
"What is it?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"It's a bundle of some sort no da."  
  
"No.this is me." Sora pulled a few leaves from the top of the bundle. It then revealed a half-decayed corpse. Tasuki placed his hand over his mouth in shock and Chichiri took off his mask in respect. "It's me.this is me." Sora ignored the few tears falling from her cheeks. She touched the face of the corpse gently and whimpered. "This is what I would be now if I wasn't here now.wouldn't it. All I would be is a corpse?"  
  
"No. This is just the remnants of someone from look ago. Just like a photo no da." She held up the corpse and gave it a gentle embrace. It was haunting.and sickening. 


	9. Chaper 9: Entwined

Chapter 9: Entwined  
  
  
  
  
  
After Sora had her moment with 'herself' she stood with the prowess of a man. She looked at both Chichiri and Tasuki and told them she was ok now. She sat herself up against a tree and Chichiri sat next to her and tapped her on the knee. Tasuki sat close by and put his arm around her shoulders. They all sat there a moment looking at the cadaver on the ground about 20 feet away from them. Sora closed her eyes and leaned her head against Chichiri. He gave her a pat on the head. She took a quick breather and she feel asleep along with her 'guys'.  
  
As she slept she had the strangest dream! She was sitting with Kana's corpse. It sat next to her as if though it were alive and its' chest moved as if though it were breathing. It looked at her with sunken eyes and then rejuvenated back into its former self. She looked at Kana like she was looking into a mirror. She was very different. "Sora.it has been a long time since you have been in my body hasn't it?"  
  
"Why are you talking to me.we are the same soul?"  
  
"We are the same soul but we are different people. Listen closely. You must become what I am in order to get rid of Kurai. Do you understand?"  
  
"No I don't! Do you mean I have to die? What do you mean!?" Kana placed her hand on Sora's.and the she woke up.  
  
Sora jostled slightly and saw at her feet.Kana's corpse with her decrepit hand atop her own. Her eyes became wide and she began to breathe heavy as though she was having an asthma attack. Tasuki woke up with the sound of her breathing and saw the corpse at his feet. He yelled as he jumped up and kicked it away. Sora's normal tone of breath returned she got up and placed her hand on Tasuki's shoulder.  
  
"I had a dream.that Kana spoke to me.and she did."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"I had to become what she is to get rid of Kurai."  
  
"What did she."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Chichiri stirred by their conversation.  
  
"what happened no da?"  
  
"Freaking corpse was making its' move on Sora." Tasuki snickered. Chichiri stared at the corpse with Sora. Sora tilted her head up and jerked to the side. On the ground where she stood was a land imprint from an energy blast of some sort.  
  
"What the hell?" Tasuki muttered to himself. Sora looked confused.  
  
"How did I dodge that?"  
  
"Maybe that is also part of your power no da. I didn't sense it no da." Sora appeared frustrated and began towards the lake.  
  
"I gotta find that bastard!" she yelled. She hopped back into the lake and began shifting her hand through the mud.  
  
"He's in here somewhere.I know it!" Tasuki walked to the edge of the water and began yelling at her.  
  
"What in the hell do you think your doing! You won't be able to find him! Sure you got lucky once."  
  
"SHUT UP! He is in here somewhere.WAIT he was in the deep end!" Sora swam out and went under. Chichiri looked on with concern and Tasuki did as well.. trying to decide whether to jump in after her or stay on the.much less watery land.  
  
Moments later Sora didn't come up. Just then though.in all coincidence.Kurai showed up. He fluttered his wings above the pond and reached his hands into the water and pulled out Sora. Tasuki grabbed his tessen.he couldn't use it without hitting Sora. Chichiri tried to send blasts from behind Kurai but he just blocked them with his wings.  
  
Kurai looked at Sora and turned her face towards his. She spit on him.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Oh so you are more feisty in this life. I like it like that." He licked her cheek and she groaned in disgust. He leaned down close to her face and whispered to her. "I don't think your companions like me touching you.let us see how they like this." he held her rather roughly close and kisses her for a long moment. Sora struggled and whelped like a dog. Chichiri and Tasuki stood and watching in pain. Tasuki began to yell and scream at Kurai.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Kurai laughed as he grabbed Sora's breast.  
  
"I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sora began to panic a little.but the waters began to churn. Kurai looked in suspicion.  
  
"Little bitch.you are doing this.aren't you?"  
  
"Go to hell." The waters splashed upward like hands and grabbed both Sora and her winged brother from the sky. Feathers surfaced. Kurai flew from the waters and disappeared within a second.  
  
Both Chichiri and Tasuki jumped into the water and swam as fast as they could to where Sora had fallen. Tasuki got there first and put her on his back while Chichiri helped with her legs. As they got to land they noticed her back was swollen. They placed her down.barely coherent she mumbled. "He kissed.. but I never.this isn't..fair." Chichiri patted her on the shoulder and whisper to Tasuki "That was her first kiss no da.she must be terribly sad no da."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Sora sighed a few times. "This really sucks." She tried to touch her back which was hurting her. "I wonder how I could have hurt myself there." Tasuki kneeled and touched her back. She winced in pain as a wound appeared.  
  
"Sora.what happened."  
  
"Hm? Oh that's odd.I didn't do anything..maybe I hit something when I hit the water."  
  
"I'll kill that bastard.I swear." Tasuki hissed. "Well if I don't kill him first." Chichiri sat in front of Sora and handed her something to dry herself off. He looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry he kissed you no da."  
  
"What could I do? I mean it isn't really my first kiss.wouldn't I have had to kiss him back?"  
  
"If you see it that way no da."  
  
"Ya know.I should have bit his lip off!" Sora laughed. Tasuki gave a slight chuckle but Chichiri just smiled. He knew this would bother Sora for some time.  
  
"At least you used your powers again no da."  
  
"Yeah. I think I got them figured out. I just get really pissed and it all just comes." She stared over at a rock bed and shouted at it. Rocks broke apart and flew into a few separate directions. Sora smiled at her achievement.although she deeply hurt inside. 


	10. Chapter 10: Feather Shards

Chapter 10: Feather Shards  
  
That night Sora took a walk in the forest. Chichiri went to sleep early and Tasuki stayed up to play with the fire. Sora walked far out and up to the top of the mountain to the temple she had feared the day earlier. She walked up to the Temple doors and looked inside. She shivered not only because she was slightly afraid but also because of the cold wind. She had left the shirt she borrowed from Chichiri to dry by the fire. All she wore was a light white blouse and a long white skirt.  
  
She walked to the back yard of the temple where an old family shrine was put up. She walked over and touched the shrine. She remembered.it was for her mother. She shed a little tear and whiped it away. She went back towards the temple and walked from room to room. She found her old room with all her old items still in it.all dusty but still the same. She saw her old mirror and tea cup set. She walked to her mothers room and saw her old hair pins. She picked up a small silver one with a light blue flower. She sat down at the mirror there and placed it into her hair. She looked at it and saw the spitting image of her past self. She took the pin out of her hair and continued to the kitchen.  
  
She saw the hibachi table and old carrots on the table.she still remembered picking them from the wild veggie grove on the other side of the mountain. She approached the last room.which was her brother's. She looked in and remembered his first attempt at her and she slammed the door. Her back was killing her and thought she should be getting back. She walked back to the main shrine room and stopped herself. Her back was really beginning to hurt her. She sat down at the front of the room and removed her blouse. She crossed her arms across her chest in pain. She noticed a feather drop from the air. She turned around in fear to see Kurai.but she saw something else instead. She had wings. They were mostly white with a few light brown feathers. She gasped and touched her wings. She bended them in to cover her shoulders and chest. "How do I show myself to Tasuki and Chichiri now."  
  
She began to play with her wings and her hair. She giggled like a child and remembered that when she had wings she really enjoyed them.although not sleeping on her back was a problem. Tasuki had gone to look for Sora when he realized she was not in seeing distance. He approached the shrine. "Why would she be in here? Oh well might as well look for the chick. As he opened the shine door he saw a pair of wings and grabbed his tessen to attack thinking it was Kurai. Then he heard her.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
"Sora." She looked as him like a sheep at the butcher. What was he gonna say? She covered herself with her wings.she couldn't put on her blouse with the wings. She covered her face in shame. She didn't want him to see her like this. Tasuki slowly walked over to her and sat in front of her. He touched her wings and she winced. She looked up to him and saw him with a smile.  
  
"I don't know what happened.may back hurt and they just showed up." She wanted to cry. Tasuki stroked her wings.  
  
"It's very odd.but don't be upset. They are beautiful." She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." She gave Tasuki a hug, not only with her arms but with her wings as well. He gave a silent gasp. It was odd but it was like being completely and utterly embraced. He wrapped his arms around her human self. Gently her stroked his hand through her hair. She looked up at him with warm eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Sora.I swear I will kill Kurai.I swear."  
  
"It's not that.you realize though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'M HALF NAKED!" Tasuki and Sora both turned beat red. He handed her his coat to throw over herself until they could get her something better. They walked back to the camp. Sora leaned on Tasuki most of the way because the weight of her wings were throwing her off balance. When they got back Chichiri was still asleep. Sora grabbed some bandages they brought with them and covered herself up. She had nothing else to do for now. She laid herself nest to Chichiri and fell asleep.  
  
During the night, as she slept on her stomach, she noticed Tasuki had rolled over to her in the middle of the night when he was sleep. His face was mere inched from her face when she opened her eyes. She felt his breath lightly on her lips and she blushed. What was she to do? The slightest heavy breath of air she would take might wake him.  
  
The night air was cold and Tasuki was without his coat since he had lent it to Sora. She out stretched one of her wings and covered him like a blanket. She moved a strand of hair from his eyes very lightly and held her hand to her chest. She felt odd.but comfortable. She closed her eyes to sleep when she felt something grab her hand tightly. It was Tasuki.  
  
Sunrise came and went while everyone slept. When Sora woke she didn't see Tasuki but she noticed Chichiri staring at her and poking her wing with his staff a few times.  
  
"Stop it." Sora yawned.  
  
"When did you get these no da? Are they real no da?"  
  
"They popped up last night and yes they are real."  
  
"You do realized you are only wearing bandages for a shirt?" Sora looked at her partially fallen off bandages. She covered herself with her wings quickly.  
  
"Ah ha.well I kind of don't have anything else for the moment.ha ha." Chichiri gathered up his cloak and wrapped it around Sora.  
  
"Let's see if this will work no da." He moved his staff about and his cloaked wrapped around Sora tightly and released.  
  
"OH!" The cloak turned into a very pretty shirt. Its back was open but was laced up. The front was a V-Neck with elbow length, loose sleeves.  
  
"You just put it on like a jacket but the opposite way. They just lace up the back no da."  
  
"OH! THANK YOU! You should have your own clothing line! Like.hat of the month club or something hehe." Sora teased as she threw Chichiri's hat at him like a frisbee. 


	11. Chapter 11: Realization and Then Some

Chapter 11: Realization and Then Some  
  
Sora gave Chichiri a peck on the cheek as thanks for the shirt. She loved the blueness and the pattern. It was so Chichiri like. She then gave a little tug at the light tan pants Sora had borrowed from Chichiri back at Ti-Yi-Jun's palace. Chichiri motioned to Sora to follow him. She nodded with a smile and followed close behind him to the lake. Chichiri dipped in a fishing pole and patted the ground for Sora to sit.  
  
"Things have changed a bit over the past few days no da."  
  
"Yeah I know.sometime I don't feel like myself."  
  
"That is easy to understand no da." There was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"You know.I think there is a change in Tasuki no da."  
  
"Yeah. He has been gone a while."  
  
"That is no what I am."  
  
"I bet he is jerking off somewhere hahaha!"  
  
"SORA NO DA!?" Chichiri turned red in embarrassment and then grabbed his chest from the pain of laughing.  
  
"Oh Sora-chan! Enough of this foolishness no da. I wanted to talk to you no da."  
  
"Ok Chi-chan.^^" Sora grinned.  
  
"Well I think that he my may have feelings for." All of a sudden Tasuki appeared with the horses.  
  
"AHA THE LITTLE BUGGERS RAN OFF! They were no match against me! Stupid bastards hehe!" Chichiri had an annoyed look on his face. Sora felt her face turn slightly red. She could still feel his breath on her lips.  
  
"What the hell are ya starin' at Sora? You and Chichiri had better pack up. We should get the hell outta here." Sora shook her feelings off and replied, "Yeah this place is getting too depressing. We should leave."  
  
"But to where no da?"  
  
"How the f%^& should I know!" Sora stared up at the sky for a moment.  
  
"Let's just go where ever the wind should take us."  
  
"Alright! When that Kurai bastard shows up we can smoke 'em! Tasuki cheered." Just then the sky parted for a moment and Ti-Yi-Jun appeared. Tasuki face faulted, Chichiri hid his eyes and Sora held her mouth before she puked.  
  
"THAT"S ENOUGH OF THAT!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ti-Yi-Jun. You just startled us no da!."  
  
"Well you should be sorry! Anyhow I came in to look in on you.SORA YOUR BACK!"  
  
"Yeah yeah I know I have wings."  
  
"I never expected this to happen." Tasuki puffed up his chest in anger.  
  
"You never expected WHAT to happen?!"  
  
"You know what.I don't think it is irrelevant for me to tell you." Ti-Yi- Jun teased.  
  
"I don't think this is the time to joke no da."  
  
"You are right. What I didn't expect was a merge." Sora looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"A merge?"  
  
"Yes. Even though Kana and you are the same soul you are INFACT two different people. She lacked spirit and you lacked power."  
  
"So what's that to me?"  
  
"It means that you may become your past self. In time your personalities my be switched."  
  
"Do you mean that they are sharing bodies no da?"  
  
"In Lay terms.yes." Sora thought back to her dream. 'You have to become who I am.' She recalled from her vision.  
  
"She said that I need to become what she was. In my dream." Ti-Yi-Jun looked softly at Sora.  
  
"I fear that she may take over your body. You wings are a dead give away."  
  
"SO what do I do?"  
  
"Keep your will strong." Ti-Yi-Jun disappeared and Sora was left with her thoughts. Tasuki stared at the ground kicking stones. Ti-Yi-Jun's words rung through his head. 'I fear she may take over your body.'  
  
"No!"  
  
"What is wrong no da?"  
  
"What do we do! I don't understand.Kurai wants her.and now Kana may take over her body? What now?" Sora walked over and gave Tasuki a friendly punch in the stomach.  
  
"You worry? I think I should be the one to worry. It is not your body. However, I can not imagine losing my control of myself to Kana. She is me after all. What harm could she do?" Tasuki snorted. He couldn't think of a thing to argue about. It was really up to Sora in the end.  
  
"No da.Sora is right. All we can do is strengthen our selves for when our powers are needed."  
  
"Yep. Let's just pack things up and find a less nostalgic place to stay." Sora nodded. Sora packed her items and placed them on the horses. She rode on the back of Tasuki's horse so her wings would not be hitting him in the chest. As they rode Sora would playfully cover Tasuki's eyes with her wings or smack the back of the horse to make it nay.  
  
"YOU ARE SOOOO ANNOYING!" Tasuki blurted. Sora shifted her eyes at him.  
  
"I am ANNOYING? Well then Mr. Has Seen Me Half Naked Last night!"  
  
"TASUKI NO DA!?"  
  
"I didn't see nothin'!!! I SWEAR!"  
  
"Sure ya did." Sora grumbled. Tasuki looked back at her on his horse and she was grinning. She was teasing him. 'Sometimes I am just so fu^&%*$ gullible.' Tasuki thought to himself. Suddenly he felt something around his waist. Sora placed her arms around him holding on tight as if though she were about to fall off. "You ok girlie?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure!." Sora grinned at him. Her wings were heavy and were pulling her off the saddle. She was reluctant to hold on to him.but being that close wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
  
"Hey Tasuki.Chichiri? Do ya think I could fly?"  
  
"Well you could at one point in your life, I couldn't see why not no da."  
  
"I bet ya could.if you loose some weight HAHAHA!" Sora grimaced at Tasuki and her eyes flashed at him. All of a sudden a splash of water hit him in the face.  
  
"Haha serves ya right." Sora laughed as she showed off her power a little.  
  
"Freaking women." Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"Oh so do you want a little fire in your pants?" Tasuki had an uncomfortable look on his face. Chichiri grinned at Sora and reached his hand over to her shoulder.  
  
"I think that is enough no da. We don't need anything roasted if ya get me no da."  
  
"Fine fine hehe." 


	12. Chapter 12: Give Me A Hint Sweet Lover

Chapter 12: Give Me a Hint Sweet Lover  
  
As the three traveled off to where their hearts only knew it was reaching late afternoon and they thought they would rest for a bit. Chichiri chased Sora around because she stole his hat and Tasuki was chasing Chichiri who ate his hidden stash in his saddlebag. Sora all of a sudden stopped as she looked off into the forest a little.  
  
"Give me my hat NO DA!" Chichiri grabbed his hat quickly. Tasuki grabbed Chichiri's hat off him and hit him with it.  
  
"YA IDIOT! That was my last rice roll you jerk!" Tasuki yelled. The both men looked up to notice Sora with a complexed expression on her face.  
  
"Whacha doin'?"  
  
"I have an idea. Hold up the fort for me ok?" Sora dashed off.  
  
"Sure.but I don't see why." Tasuki questioned. Chichiri looked a little concerned.  
  
"With all that is going on, I don't think Sora should be by herself no da."  
  
"Yeah I agree but don't girls need their alone time? I mean who knows what she had on her mind." Tasuki teased as he made the 'coo coo' sign with his finger.  
  
"Well let her be for a little bit and then go check on her no da." "Sure."  
  
Only a few yards away Sora stood looking at a little ledge in the forest. She climbed up it and looked down at the six or seven-foot drop. "Maybe I CAN fly." Sora bit her lip and rolled up a sleeve. With a deep breath she spread her wings and jumped. CRASH!  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! That hurt!" Sora yelled. She rubbed her butt a little from the pain of the fall. "Let me see if I can do this again." She climbed up and jumped once more. Her landing was delayed but she still hit ground. After about 10 tries, Tasuki came along. Just as Sora leapt off the ledge Tasuki had caught her.  
  
"What in the hell are ya doin' that for?"  
  
"I'm trying to fly."  
  
"Well I'm sure it's a lot harder then that by the looks of it. But I guess you must be doing something right. I mean, you feel a little softer from the fall." Tasuki joked as he bounced her a bit in his arms.  
  
"Well how about you give it try then!"  
  
"Sorry doll but I am a mountain man, I stay out of the sky and out of the ocean. Not my place in life you see."  
  
"I suppose. I wonder what my place is then." Sora's eyes lightened up a little and crossed her arms. Tasuki, still holding her, sat on a rock.  
  
"Well I can not say for sure what or where your place is, but.but."  
  
"But?" Sora looked at Tasuki with softened eyes.  
  
"But I think it is here with Chichiri.an me." Tasuki choked out. Sora looked at Tasuki with blushing cheeks. Looked about his face as if though it could give her an answer.  
  
"I miss my home.but.I love you and Chichiri so much."  
  
"Someday you will have to go home though."  
  
"I never even thought about that." Sora thought a moment with her heart full.  
  
"I remember what you told me about Miaka and Tamahome.even though the gods had kept them apart they still found each other. Maybe.someday you and Chi- chan will be in my world."  
  
"Maybe, but they had something special." Tasuki sighed. Sora tilted her head up towards Tasuki and looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"And.and we don't?" Tasuki looked at her shocked. As his answer delayed, he saw her face dim.  
  
"Sora it's just." Sora looked down.  
  
"It's ok.I understand."  
  
"No no. Wait a sec here." She looked back up at him. Tasuki thought to himself, 'I think Sora and I are trying to say the same thing.' Tasuki drew his face in towards hers and Sora felt her face want to turn away in shock. She felt his breath on her cheek as he lay his lips on them. She brought her hand up to his cheek without a thought and touched his soft skin. As he lifted his lips from her cheek she turned his head. She gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek in return.  
  
Chichiri looked from a distance. He smiled as his predictions became a reality. His smile felt bitter as sore memories and thoughts came to his head. None the less Chichiri walked back to camp.  
  
Meanwhile. "Oh look at my pretty Kana and her new boyfriend. How sweet." Sora looked up with anger in her eyes as she saw Kurai sitting on a tree branch above them. Tasuki growled at him and took a protective stance in front of Sora.  
  
"Come on down here and fight like a real man fucker!"  
  
"Fucker? Me? Well fuck her?.yes." Kurai grinned. Sora pushed Tasuki to the side and whispered to him. "Please stay out of this. I think I can handle him now." Tasuki shook his head at her but she just ignored him. Sora stood below Kurai and felt her face get red as she commanded the branch to snap that he was sitting on. He floated down to the ground as if though it were nothing. She looked at him with what are now yellow eyes.  
  
"I'm going to crush your fucking skull into the ground. " Sora spat at him.  
  
"I didn't remember my sister having such rage in her."  
  
"That is because I am NOT YOUR SISTER ANYMORE!" Sora struck her wings against the ground and she took flight. She thrust her hand towards the sky. Kurai looked up at her with wild eyes.  
  
"My sister has come back to me! And more spunky then ever!" Tasuki looked up at Sora and did not see 'her'. He saw someone else. It had to have been Kana herself.  
  
As Sora raised her hands and thrust them downward the ground around Kurai began to break and churn. His face began to bleed and his body began to shake. He took off towards her and hit her with an energy blast. Tasuki saw blood droplets fall to the ground. As he watched them fight puddles began to form and feathers began to fall. Was this the last battle?  
  
Tasuki drew up his tessen and began to fire at Kurai. "Do you want to play as well?" Kurai send a blast down towards Tasuki. As he watched it draw close he saw brown eyes and hair flee in front of him. "My stupid sister." Tasuki heard Kurai mumble before Tasuki past out. 


	13. Chapter 13: Feel Me Here

Chapter 13: Feel Me Here  
  
Tasuki came to. He felt his body heavy as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He had wrapped them around something else. As he remembered what had happened he opened his eyes, afraid to see what was on top of him. He looked down and saw light brown hair and soft skin. He saw a gentle face.covered in blood. He sat up and held her in his lap. Her clothes were torn, her wings were gone, her eyes were open and her skin was pale.  
  
He looked with disbelief as he patted her cheeks, hoping she would awake. He put his head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat, or a sign of life. As he lay his head on her chest he felt nothing. He dug his face into her shoulder and began to cry on her neck. "Please Suzaku.don't let her be dead. Please let her feel me."  
  
Sora felt herself engulfed by nothing. As she opened her senses she knew she wasn't where she should be. As she opened her eyes she saw herself.no.Kana.  
  
"You should wake up Sora. Someone needs you on the other side."  
  
"Am I asleep?"  
  
"No. You are dead." Sora gulped and began to cry.  
  
"I.I can't.I can't be dead.not dead." Sora stuttered in between gasps. Kana came over towards her. She gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I have placed so much on you.."  
  
"I don't want to die!"  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Give me your body once more and let me take over for a time."  
  
"You'll get me killed again!"  
  
"No, you got yourself killed protecting your lover."  
  
"He is not." Kana looked at her intently.  
  
"What is there to go back to?"  
  
"Everything. My mom my friends.well what is left of them."  
  
"Straight answer.you have little time." Sora saw herself through her mind. Tasuki crying into her and pray with all his heart.  
  
"Tasuki." she whined.  
  
"What are you leaving back there?" Sora looked on as she saw her blood spread like an ocean as well as her tears.  
  
"Tasuki.TASUKIIIIIII!" She felt a pull on her body and found herself held tightly. And then the pain hit her. She raised her hand up with what strength she had left and put it on Tasuki's back. His head darted up from her shoulder and looked at her with cheeks stain with tears.  
  
"Sora." She opened on eye at him because she had suffered an injury to the other. As she saw him with a look of despair, she felt her cheeks sting with tears of her own.  
  
For moments they looked at one another until Sora groaned in pain. "Don't cry Tasuki.please don't cry." Tasuki took her hand and played it on his cheek.  
  
"But there isn't anyone else I can think of to cry for." He took her up in his arms and held her tightly but softly. He quickly lifted her up and walked her to Chichiri who ran to them urgently.  
  
"Sora.no."  
  
"I'm still alive dummy."  
  
"I see that no da!" Tasuki laid her down near a small creek by their stuff. Chichiri began to tear sheets and dip them in the creek and Tasuki stared at Sora barely breathing. He was not sure what to do. If Mitsukake were here.  
  
"Tasuki! Take off her clothes so we can treat her wounds! Quickly no da!" Sora jolted. She felt her head become dizzy as she tried to get up to proclaim she could do it herself. But she felt the area get black as she passed out. Even in her unconscience state she still felt everything and heard everything. She could feel beads of sweat and blood dripping down her body. The she listened.  
  
"I can't jus' take them off! It wouldn't be."  
  
"Look I know she would not appreciate it but she needs to get cleaned up and have her wounds treated or she is gonna die no da."  
  
"Fine." Tasuki put his hand under her back and lifted her up towards him. He slid off her tattered shirt and grabbed a cool cloth. "She is gonna kill me." He thought. He patted her shoulders and chest. And wiped her face clean of blood. Chichiri splashed some cold water on her back and then began to mix herbs for her wounds. Sora felt things around her spin and felt soft hands on her. Tasuki saw her face get red thinking, "Is she really unconscience?" When she was clean of old blood Chichiri placed a white powder over her still bleeding wounds and tied then tight. Tasuki helped to bandage her chest (which was now covered). Chichiri took the torn shirt and flapped it so that it became his cloak once again. He placed it around Sora recreating the shirt, which now clung to her healing body. Chichiri helped to lift her up and put on a pair of her pants and then they laid her back down on one of their blankets.  
  
"Do you think we should take her to a hospital no da?"  
  
"Can she make the trip?"  
  
"I can pop us over to the palace. The best physicians are there."  
  
"Ok. Do it." They gathered their belonging and smacked the back of their horses so they would move along the trail to the next town where they could be used. Chichiri slammed his staff to the ground and the floor lit up. Within moments they were at the throne of Empress Hokie who greeted them with loving arms.  
  
"Lord Chichiri, Lord Tasuki! Welcome!"  
  
"We need your help quickly!"  
  
"Oh! The priestess of suzaku!"  
  
"No it's not her." She looked at the battered girl realizing her mistake. She ordered her to be taken to a room and to get the best doctors in the palace.  
  
Chichiri picked her up and followed Hokie to a room. Chichiri placed her on the bed there and Tasuki pulled up a chair next to her bedside. Chichiri sat on the bed at her feet.  
  
"You know how this happened." Tasuki questioned.  
  
"Kurai no da."  
  
"We saw him and she attacked.as Kana."  
  
"Kana took her over?"  
  
"Yea.her injuries were not as severe until her tried to kill me."  
  
"What."  
  
"She protected me." Chichiri took off his mask and looked at Tasuki with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"I saw this coming." Tasuki looked up at him with a confused look.  
  
"When the priestess came you felt needed and felt a bond. However she was in love with Tamahome.but if that wasn't true she may have loved you."  
  
"No.she had Hotohori next in line. But I don't love her anyhow."  
  
"What I am asking is.do you love her because she needs you? Because she is from another world no da? Are you sure you are the one for her?"  
  
Tasuki thought for a moment. Chichiri grimaced. "Then you don't love her no da." Tasuki stood up and looked at Chichiri. Something was different.in his face. Chichiri picked up his hat and tilted it towards Tasuki as if saying "I leave you to your wounds." Tasuki sat back in the chair and looked at Sora.  
  
"WHAT WAS HIS PROBLEM!" Tasuki yelled. "What does he know. so what if I love.her" Tasuki shocked himself. He did love her. Sora felt her heart pound in her chest. "What just happened." she thought  
  
Outside Chichiri sat by the water fountain in the court with a strange voice talking in his head.  
  
"You should be the one with her.YOU SHOULD TAKE HER!"  
  
"NO Tasuki loves her! Who are you!" Chichiri splashed his face with water.  
  
"Oh I am just a manipulative demon having fun." The voice laughed.  
  
"Kurai! You can't control me no da!"  
  
"Watch me hehe." With that Chichiri felt the world disappear as his eyes turned from a light red into a venomous purple.  
  
"Now sister.let us see who has the last laugh." 


	14. Chapter 14: Burning Hands

Chapter 14: Burning Hands  
  
Chichiri stood by the court fountain and splashed water to his face. "Kurai no da. What makes you so.so." Chichiri's head boggled. Kurai was in him. He would loose control. Chichiri felt his eyes swell with fear. What could Kurai make him do? Chichiri ran from the palace gates and out into the markets "I know, I'll leave. I will just run away no da. Then I can't hurt Tasuki or.or Sora." Kurai blistered his mind. "I can make you run back! My control is inevitable!"  
  
Back in the palace, Tasuki sat on a chair next to Sora. She was slightly conscience. She could hear everything and was aware of what was going on. "Why can't I move." she worried to herself. "Kurai." she remembered.  
  
Tasuki placed his hand over his mouth. He was in shock. I love Sora. I love her. He stared at her. His hands burned with love. He placed his hand near hers. He could feel her heat. He wanted to touch her so badly. He slowly placed his hand over her hand and felt her skin. He brushed one of her cuts and heard her moan in pain. Even when she is unconscience, she hurt.  
  
Sora listened carefully for sounds. She thought she heard Tasuki whisper something and she felt something holding her hand. Just then she felt something brush her face. Tasuki leaned his face close to hers and his hair brushed her cheeks. She began to open her eyes but before she could look about she felt soft, warm lips against her own. She looked and saw orange hair. Her lips tensed. "Tasuki."she whispered. Tasuki jolted up. She was awake. His face got red and he tried to move his mouth to apologize. Sora turned her head to the side to try to hide her blushing pink cheeks. Before she got the chance to try and talk Tasuki began to sigh.  
  
"I.I am.I'm sorry Sora. I should not have taken advantage.I thought you were asleep." Sora turned her face back toward him and gave him a worried frown. She didn't know how to react. She brought her hand to her lips. She struggled to sit up when Tasuki helped her. She motioned for him to sit by her on the bed. With some trouble she began to speak to him.  
  
"It.it is ok. I know you.would never take advantage of me. I trust you." Tasuki felt a wave of relief rush through him.  
  
"I am very sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Sora blushed. "If I could choose who my first kiss is.I would be glad.that you were the one." Sora blushed at him. She could feel his energy and his essence like nothing she had felt before. It was like a magnet drawing her to touch him. She reached up her hand slowly, touched his arm and slowly brought it up to his shoulder. She felt weak and leaned into his chest. She felt her head spin and her body tighten in pain. Her injuries were still serious. Tasuki brought his hand up to her hand on his shoulder. He brought it down and placed her hand on his heart. With her fever soaring and her body aching more she hardly noticed when she felt his heart beat. "Tasuki.why is your heart beating so fast?" She buried her face in his chest. "I.I.I don't know how to say this.Sora I love you." Sora heard those words and she felt all feeling in her body leave her. Someone loved her. She never thought she would hear those words.and from the one person she secretly was hoping to hear them from.  
  
"I lo..." Her head felt dizzy once more and felt herself loosing conscienceless. Tasuki lifted her face up towards his and pressed his lips to the side of her mouth. He slowly moved them over and gave her a passionate kiss until he felt her body limp. She had fainted. He placed her down on the bed and ran to the room door and yelled, "I need a doctor! Quickly!"  
  
Not a moment later Sora's bed was surrounded by half of the imperial court and the doctors. They scampered around her like mice. Tasuki stood in the far corner of the room watching everything intently. Every time they went quiet Tasuki felt his lungs tighten. Nearly 4 hours later the doctors left and told Tasuki, "She was very ill but she should be fine with a few days rest." When they left he slowly walked up to her once more. She was soaking from the melted ice they placed around her and her cheeks were still pink with fever. He kicked back on his chair and watched her until he fell asleep.  
  
Outside the Konan gates Chichiri felt tired from all his fighting. He was trying to ward off Kurai but he was near death with his lack of energy. "I will not destroy Tasuki and Sora's happiness.. I will not hurt Sora!" "Just give it up." Chichiri felt himself being shut away.  
  
"Sora.Sora.I am so sorry.please forgive me." Chichiri's eyes no longer flashed red and purple. They were now a dark purple. These were Kurai's eyes.  
  
"One more day and the you will be mine sister. I will feel your flesh against mine once more." His hands burned with raging passion as he stormed back through the Konan Empire to the palace. 


	15. Chapter 15: Old Friends

Chapter 15: Old Friends  
  
  
  
When Sora woke up she was freezing. Her head still spun but her energy had returned to her. She saw Tasuki asleep on a chair next to her. She crawled to the other end of the bed and staggered to the front door of her room. She braced herself on the wall and walked out to the courtyard. She sat herself on the damp grass and looked up at the sky which seemed blurry to her. She heard footsteps on the grass behind her. She looked and saw a very stately looking person. She began to get up, "I'm sorry I am out of my room. I'll.I'll go back now." The pretty figure came to her and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"It is all right. You need not hurt yourself. This is my land and you have permission to do as you please."She looked at the beautiful.. male.yes a male with long brown hair.  
  
"This is.your land?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Yes.well it used to be." The figure looked away sad.  
  
"Are you Empress Hokie?" Sora questioned.  
  
"No I'm just a dear friend to Tasuki and Chichiri."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Yes. We all protected a girl who came from another world." "That would mean you are a suzaku seishi right?"  
  
"Yes it does." Sora smiled at him realizing he was an ally.but wait.something was not right.  
  
"But.all of the other warriors are.dead." She looked at the beautiful man fearfully.  
  
"So you found me out." Sora felt her face grow even more pale.  
  
"Does that mean I am dead too."  
  
"No no dear girl. I am just checking in on my friends. I am allowed to do at least that right?" Sora felt slightly weird talking to a dead man.  
  
"Don't be afraid. My name is Hotohori. I was once the emperor of Konan."  
  
"I know about you.Chichiri had told me stories about you and the rest of the warriors. Too bad I could not met you while you were alive. You all seemed very nice."  
  
"That does not mean you can not meet us now." Sora laughed although it hurt.  
  
"You are right haha *cough* here I am talking to a corpse."  
  
"I am a spirit! Not a corpse!" The Sora felt another presence near her. She looked behind her to see a feminine looking male with purple hair and happy violet eyes.  
  
"We don't like being called corpses. We prefer physically-challenged. Were don't have bodies after all^.~" Sora felt in a jam. Now who was this that showed up?  
  
"I'm Nuriko. Nice to meet you girlie."  
  
"Who said that you could come see Sora, Nuriko?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"I had to see what girl had stolen Tasuki's heart Ho-Chan."  
  
"Don't call me that." Hotohori scowled. Sora watching in amusement. So this is how it was like when the priestess was around. She felt jealous because her friends were not a true as they seemed to be.  
  
"It is nice to know you still have friends after death." Nuriko came over to Sora and tried to place his hand on her shoulder even though it floated right through.  
  
"Friends are not to the end.friends should last forever."  
  
"That is true Sora. But as far as I can tell, friendship is under rated in your world."  
  
"Ain't that the truth." For the next hour or so Sora talked with the spirits of the suzaku warriors until she heard some movement from her room. Nuriko quickly gave Sora a wave and tossed her a sac. Hotohori tossed her one as well and waved.  
  
"Ho-Chan and I will see you later. Take care of Tasuki, he can be tough to handle sometimes."  
  
"Don't call me HO-CHAN! Oh and Sora.you may not wanna tell Tasuki about our visit. I am not sure he would take it well." Sora waved to them and placed the bags in her yukata pocket. She saw Tasuki rush out of his room and then stop when he saw her.  
  
"Oh! Sora! You almost gave me a heart attack! You should be in bed."  
  
"I know I just don't like feeling cooped up." Tasuki looked about and felt a familiar feeling.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Sora felt a little odd lying but she supposed she had to.  
  
"No one really." Tasuki helped her to her feet and then carried her back to her room. She lay in bed wondering about what had happened and wondered what was in those bags Nuriko and Hotohori gave her. She would look in the morning when Tasuki wasn't there.  
  
"Tasuki.What happened to all of the other suzaku seishi." Sora asked. She wanted to get her notes straight. Tasuki took a hard breath and then began to explain.  
  
"Nuriko was the first of us to go. When we were getting the shinzaho of Genbu, Nuriko fought to the death with Aishitare who is a warrior of seiryuu." Sora remembered the story and began to feel visions and emotions in her head. She could see Nuriko's last moments and felt her eyes become sore with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is this making you upset?"  
  
"No. I want to hear about it if it doesn't upset you."  
  
"OK. Well then the youngest of the seishi, Chiriko, took his own life when.." Sora listened to the fate of all the deceased warriors. She saw in her mind all that had happened to them. Then he came to the last one.  
  
"Tamahome.I don't know what happened to him. Taitsukun said that he went to the world of the priestess to be with her. I hope that is the case." Tasuki rested his head in his hands in sorrow.  
  
"I don't know if I will be as lucky."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I. I fear.that."  
  
"What?" Tasuki took hold of Sora's hands.  
  
" Tatara and Suzuno, Tatara was a Byakko warrior and Suzuno was his priestess, they were deeply in love. No matter what they did, even Byakko could not keep them together. Only in death they were reunited. Tamahome may or may not have gone to the world of his beloved. I have faith that he did but what about us? What will happen." Sora squeezed his hands tightly.  
  
"We should enjoy the time we have together. If time should break us apart, love will still find a way. I promise you that." Tasuki hugged her tightly. He pulled her from him a moment and looked into her face,  
  
"I love you. I never thought I would love anyone. Tell me that you.love me too." Sora felt her face grow pale. She has a hard time saying those words. As she stuttered she finally got out,  
  
"I..I love you Tasuki." Tasuki held her tight once more, but she gave a slight grunt in pain.  
  
"Sorry Sora hehe." They laughed with one another a minute. They whispered 'I love you' to one another before Sora went to sleep for the night. Outside the palace gates a guard passed way for a man.  
  
'Welcome back Master Chichiri."  
  
"I'm glad to be back." Chichiri grinned a grin not like his own. "I will see you soon dear sister." 


	16. Chapter 16: Unlike You

Chapter 16: Unlike You  
  
  
  
Sora awoke late in the morning. Tasuki was not in the room. He was most likely taking a leak or getting breakfast. Sora sat up and threw her legs of the side of the bed. Her wounds still hurt but she felt much better. She felt some weight against her thigh. "Oh! The bags Nuriko and Hotohori gave me!" She pulled out a blue and purple bag. She opened the lightest one, which was purple. Inside lay a small bracelet which was slightly beaten. It was rather old but still pretty. "What is.?" In her head she saw a vision of bracelets. Nuriko was wearing them. In the center was a red stone. Then she saw the priestess wearing them. Then she saw a vision of the priestess wearing only one "This must have been Nuriko's." Before she could open up the next bag, Tasuki came into the room with Chichiri. Sora slipped the bracelet up her arm high so they would not see it and placed the other bag in her pocket. "Good morning. Oh Chichiri! Where have you been!"  
  
"No where in particular Kan.I mean Sora." Sora gave him a look or question but wrote it off as a slight slip up.  
  
"I brought ya some food. I thought you might be hungry after almost kicking the bucket the last 2 days."  
  
"Thanks Tas." Chichiri sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched Tasuki and Sora chat.  
  
"I will have my lover and I will have you dead Tasuki." he whispered to himself.  
  
Chichiri, the real one, felt himself in a dark space. "What is going on no da?" Mitsukake appeared before him. "How are you Chichiri." Chichiri gave his long dead friend a hug.  
  
"Mitsukake!" Mitsukake pulled Chichiri off him a moment later.  
  
"Do you know what is going on?"  
  
"If you are here does that mean I am dead no da?"  
  
"No. But you may be shortly."  
  
"?"  
  
"Kurai has taken over your body right?"  
  
"Yes no da."  
  
"Nuriko and Hotohori paid Sora a little visit. She will be in good hands. I don't know if you will survive what is ahead." Chichiri was in a pit of sorrow but looked up hopefully.  
  
"If my death will save Sora then I will welcome death."  
  
"You may have to."  
  
Night had come in the palace. Chichiri brought dinner into the room. Before he served them his slipped a yellow powder into their food. "I have your dinner."  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chan"  
  
"Yeah thanks man." Moments after Sora took her first bite she stiffened and shook.  
  
"Sora! Are you ok?" As Tasuki touched Sora to see if she was all right, he himself dropped to the floor paralyzed.  
  
"Chichiri." Chichiri smiled at them.  
  
"Oh. Chichiri is asleep you see." Tasuki jolted slightly, still unable to move.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Chichiri! CHICHIRI SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"Actually.he won't. And YOU are the bastard who took Kana from me." He walked over to Tasuki, kicked him in the stomach, and then hit his face to the ground.  
  
"Please stop this!!!!!! Tasuki!!!" Kurai walked over slyly to Sora. He lay her back on the bed and straddled her.  
  
"No you can watch me defile your beloved. Enjoy the show." He kissed her lips hardly and bit them until they bled. The he kissed down her neck as she whimpered in fear. He torn open the front of her yukata and began to fondle her. "Dear god.help me." She prayed.  
  
Tasuki struggled to move. He cursed and flung himself about the ground in pain. "PLEASE! KILL ME! DON'T HURT HER!" Sora turned her head to the side of the bed near Tasuki. She stared at him with eyes full of tears. She cried out and whispered to him, "I love you Tasuki, no matter what happens to me.I love you and only you."  
  
"Sora!" A light began to emerge from her pocket. Suddenly a light burst out and struck Chichiri's chest. Piercing threw him like a sword Kurai jumped from the bed and into the wall where he slid to the ground. The armlet from Nuriko lit up and returned movement to that arm. She reached to the pocket which lit up. She pulled out the bag from Hotohori and opened it. It was a sword handle and hilt. A blade of energy had emerged from it. "Nuriko..Hotohori.thank you." She saw their figures in the corner of the room smile at her and not to her thank you. A dark hair man appeared.  
  
Tasuki whispered "Mitsukake." Mitsukake placed his hand over Sora and returned her movement and then to Tasuki and did the same. He disappeared with a smile.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again." Sora got up and rushed to Chichiri's body. Kurai was still in him.  
  
"I will have you yet!" Chichiri's body bled badly. His eyes were flashing from red to purple. With out warning Kurai spirit fell out of Chichiri's body and materialized on the floor. Chichiri looked up as himself again.  
  
In pain he uttered, "Hi no da."  
  
"Oh Chichiri!" Sora cried. As Kurai lay injured on the floor Tasuki rushed over to him and grabbed his wings, placed his foot on Kurai's back and pushed him to the ground. Tasuki drew out his tessen.  
  
"Rekka SHINEN!"  
  
The flames burnt Kurai's wings to ashes. "Now you can't escape you fucking demon!" As Tasuki lay a beating on Kurai's face Sora stood and clutched her arms to her chest. "Sora! Let me in! Let me use your body!" Kana beckoned. Sora's Eyes become dark, the tips of her hair become blonde and wings sprung from her back in bloody spurts.  
  
"Away from my brother." She commanded to Tasuki. He saw she was no longer Sora and moved away in disbelief. She stood over her brother, took him by his throat, and lifted him from the ground. Tears of blood ran down her face. He gave her brother a deep kiss and from her lips his body burned to ashes. She commanded winds to lift his ashes and them soaked them into the ground.  
  
"May your soul be damn for all eternity."  
  
Kana spoke out to Sora. "Thank you for helping me. I will leave now. Your trifles are yet to be over."  
  
Kana's spirit lifted from Sora's body and she was returned to normal. 


	17. Chapter 17: Good-bye?

Chapter 17: Goodbye?  
  
Her wounds returned from her past injuries. She lay bleeding on the ground with the walls of her room crumbling around her. She crawled over to Chichiri and pulled herself onto his lap. "Chi-chan.will you die."  
  
".I think so no da." Chichiri tried to say with a smile. Tasuki sat next to them and held onto Chichiri while Sora did the same. They both cried out for him. Sora buried her face into his neck and cried. Tasuki breathed harshly trying to cover his wails.  
  
"MITSUKAKKKKEEEEE!" Tasuki screamed. Sora screamed out for him too and screamed for Nuriko and Hotohori as well.  
  
The purple hair spirit appeared with happy eyes. "Please Sora, Tasuki..do not cry." Hotohori appeared as well.  
  
"Everything will be fine Sora." Mitsukake appeared and knelt beside Chichiri. He placed his hand on his chest and healed his wounds and then placed his hand on Sora's cheeks and healed her as well. He stared at Tasuki and healed the cuts on his face. His job was done. Chichiri and Tasuki stood to see their fallen comrades. They disappeared without a word. Except for Nuriko.  
  
" I'm sorry guys! It isn't time for any of you to die. Mitsukake has the worst timing doesn't he? He almost didn't make it.that big glug head. Well I think I should go now. Keep that bracelet Sora. I could have killed Miaka when she lost that one^.~" Nuriko waved and disappeared. The bracelet dropped from her arm to her wrist and the sword handle glitter at her side.  
  
"They helped you. didn't they?" Sora nodded. She collected the gifts and placed them on the bed. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Tasuki and Chichiri. "It's all over. It all over now." She hugged them.  
  
"No.it is not." Chichiri muttered. Walls began to crumble and the ground shook outside the palace. The world of the book slowly began to destroy itself. Tasuki and Sora stared at each other.  
  
"You have to leave.your presence is destroying this world." Sora reached out and grabbed Tasuki's arm in despair.  
  
"NO! It is NOT time for me to go!" She grabbed Tasuki and held him tightly.  
  
"It is not time to go! I don't want to leave you!" Tasuki took off one of his necklaces. Its' jewels shown purple and green. He hooked the back and placed it around her neck. Chichiri put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and hugged him tightly as well.  
  
"Chi-chan! I don't wanna go! You can help right? Right?" Chichiri pried her from his body and looked her close in the face. He felt tears stream down his face. He found it hard to speak but did as best as he could. "Now matter how much you, Tasuki or I may want you to stay, it is impossible."  
  
"But we should never be apart!" Sora hugged him again.  
  
"We will NEVER be apart no da. We are friends and nothing will stop us from being in each other's hearts." Chichiri tore a long strip from his cloak and tied it around Sora's wrist. She looked at them with tears. She touched Tasuki's necklace and then Chichiri's cloak strip.  
  
She realized that these were parting gifts. She pulled her favorite necklace from her neck. She slide off the two tear shaped pendants. She handed the red one to Chichiri. She then opened up Tasuki's hand and placed the light blue one in his hand and closed it.  
  
"We have to part.don't we?" she barley spoke out. She grabbed Chichiri and held him tightly. "I love you soooooo much Chichiri. I wish I had a brother like you."  
  
"We will always be family."  
  
"Every time I take a breath I will think of you Chichiri. I will miss you so much." She gave Chichiri a kiss on the cheek and he gave her one in return. They hugged each other for a moment and then released each other. Sora stood in front of Tasuki and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. In a flash they hugged each other tightly and roughly. She buried her face into his neck and moved his hands through her hair. He felt her eyelashes flutter away tears against his chest. They cupped each other's face in their hands and looked at each other with tears. They kissed each other's cheeks and lips. They embraced each other once more and light began to surround them.  
  
"A moment of love, that's all we had! It's not fair! It's not."  
  
"It isn't fair."  
  
"You said love will find a way."  
  
"It will Sora. I know it will. I'll never stop searching for you.never."  
  
"I love you Tasuki." They tightened their embrace as if she may be able to stay. Sora felt his body grow lighter and he felt hers. He held her tighter and tighter. They wailed 'I love you' to one another. When Tasuki felt his arms hit his chest.she was gone.  
  
*********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sora lifted her head from the library table. She looked about and saw her books laying on the table and the librarian cleaning up. She walked over to her, "We are closing now miss." Sora gathered her things and put them in her back pack. As she walk outside she whisper, "Tasuki? No ,no that was just a dream. All this studying is making go insane." She walked down the street and it began to rain. "That was the oddest dream ever. I bet I could write a book on it." She laughed. As she entered her home her mom came in.  
  
"Oh Kuki-dear you're late."  
  
"Don't call me Kuki oka-sama." Sora jogged up the stairs to her bedroom. She tossed her backpack on the floor and tossed herself on the bed. "What a long day. And I didn't get any studying done.erg."  
  
Sora forced herself up off her bed and she pulled off her clothes. She walked over to her night stand and pulled out a pair of boxers and a tank top. She walked over to her make-up stand and sat on the cushion in front of the mirror. She pulled a brush through her hair and then tied it back into a loose pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. He smile was short lived for when she saw the glitter of purple and green jewels around her neck.  
  
".Tasuki." She lifted her hand up to the necklace and noticed around her wrist with part of a blue cloak.  
  
".Chichiri." She stared into the mirror and felt hot tears stream down her face.  
  
"It was real.it was no dream." She flung herself on her bed and cried a puddle into her lilac sheets. She pounded her fists against the mattress and screamed into her pillow.  
  
Her mother heard the wailing and knocked on her door. "Kuki, honey, what's wrong?" Sora unburied her face to scream at the door.  
  
"I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" her mother left, what else was she to do? Sora continued to cry all night and all the next day. Her mother allowed her to miss tat week of school. She wondered what could have caused her daughter to go into such a pit of depression? 


	18. Chapter 18: Courage to Carry On

Chapter 18: Courage to Carry On  
  
((This is very, very short just to catch you up on Sora's life after the book))  
  
  
  
That next week Sora had stopped crying. Her eyes were red from tears and her skin was pale. She sat down at her lap top and began to write.  
  
Blood and Sweat:  
  
Travels Into a Book  
  
By: Sora Kashiyo  
  
What I am about to tell you, is a story about love, incest, adventure and undying pain.  
  
Chapter 1: Universe of the Four Gods  
  
Sora began to type. She felt her sorrow pain her but she felt relief. 'I can record this.so I will never forget.' After the first chapter she appeared to the world. her mother gasped when she saw her daughter in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh honey! What has been going on!? I have been so worried!" Sora waved her mom off.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. It was PMS. That's all." Sora's mother shook her head. She didn't believe it. She just decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast dear?"  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
The next few weeks were odd at home, but Sora placed all her time into studying and writing her story. Her exams had come and gone within 3 months. Sora came home with her results. She had a very calm face. Her mother just though, 'Oh dear, she did badly." She rushed to her daughter and took the paper with the results. Sora Kashiyo: 496/500  
  
Sora's mother began to jump for joy. "MY DAUGHTER IS A GENIOUS!!!!!" Sora smiled and did a dance of joy. She had not been this content in a long time. "What are you going to do now Kuki-dear?"  
  
"Tokyo University." Sora's mom jumped to her and hugged her.  
  
"That's my Kuki!" Sora lifted her eyebrow at her mother.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
From that moment on, Sora's life was ideal. Her experience had changed her. She graduated from high school at the top of her class, had been accepted to the most competitive college in the country, and is the top of her class in Japanese and Chinese literature. She was pleased with her new life. Things were never the same. Everyday she pined for Tasuki and Chichiri. Every night her eyes were brimmed with tears. It had been 5 years since she had seen them. She was now 21 and a legal adult. She has her own apartment, which was, not surprisingly, decorated in an oriental fashion. She had done paintings of people from the book hung on her walls, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nyan Nyan. 


	19. Chapter 19: Scarred

Chapter 19: Scarred  
  
((A few years later, Sora's now in her second year of college))  
  
One evening she was walking out her apartment door. She noticed someone in the next apartment moving in. He was struggling with boxes and slightly cursing under his breath. She walked over to him.  
  
"Do you need any help?" The guy turned around. Strands of his bangs stood straight up in the air and his sky blue pony tail swayed when his face turned towards her. She looked at him speechless.  
  
"Oh are you from next door?" he held pointed towards her place.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well nice to meet you. I'm your new neighbor. My name is Taro, no da." She heard all the evidence she needed.  
  
"Chi.Chichiri..?" He looked at her with confused eyes.  
  
"You must mistake me for someone else no da." Sora picked up one of his boxes.  
  
"Where can I put this for you?" He pointed over towards a large mirror that took up a whole wall in his apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the help! It is so hard being on your own ya know?"  
  
"Sure.anytime." Taro wiped away a bead of sweat running down his cheek.  
  
"Hey, I never caught your name."  
  
"Sora.Sora Kashiyo." Taro jolted for a moment.  
  
"That.sounds so familiar. Have we met before?" she looked at him. 'Its you Chichiri.isn't it?'  
  
"I...don't think so."  
  
"Maybe in another life eh? Hahaha." Taro laughed. She felt as if he was mocking her.  
  
"Maybe you are right. Maybe in another life." Taro sat down on one of his couches, which was in the middle of the first room. Sora walked out and dragged in a few more boxes. She then sat next to him.  
  
"Um." Taro turned towards her with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Taro looked at her sternly for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Well I hope you don't think badly of me if I say this.but I do."  
  
"Really?" Sora said with excitement.  
  
"So you do too?"  
  
"You bet I do!" Sora looked at her watch and it was getting late. She would be late for her classes if she didn't hurry.  
  
"Ack! You know, I have to go. We should talk sometime." Sora felt her face rush with blood.  
  
"Sure. We should go out for coffee." Sora turned around form the door.  
  
"Sure, we should go sometime." Sora walked down the hall and then into the elevator. Thoughts ran through her head. 'That's Chichiri! I know it! Why didn't I run up to him and hold him for dear life.but he doesn't remember me.' She walked to the bus stop and boarded.  
  
She could barely concentrate during her classes. She tapped her pencil furiously against her desk until it snapped. She fiddled with her hair. How could Chichiri be here? Would that mean he had died in the book world?  
  
On her way home from her classes, she picked up an easel and some new brushes. She had found a love for painting since her years after she had left the book. She walked with a skip as she came near her apartment. She hopped into the elevator with a grin. As she walked down the hall she noticed that Taro was done bringing in boxes. His door was closed, and she could hear loud J-Pop playing from inside. She smiled at the door and walked away to her own apartment. She entered and dropped her keys into a little Chinese bowl on a table next to the door. She tossed off her coat and threw it onto a chair and she sat snugly into her soft, light green arm chair. She lay her head back and took a quick moment to rest her mind. She unbuttoned her shirt and let loose her hair from its braid. She cracked open one of her books from school and began to read it. She dozed off within minutes. It had been a mind boggling day.  
  
Knock knock. Sora startled from her sleep. She heard the knocking at the door. She stummbled to her feet, still half-asleep and walked towards the door. She stubbed her toes a few times on the way there and let out rather vulgar curses. As she opened the door, she saw Taro.  
  
"Hey Sora, I know its late but." the he noticed.Sora's shirt was completely open, revealing her bra. Sora quickly buttoned her shirt. Taro stood there in beat red silence for a moment.  
  
".Um.well.I just thought you might wanna get some of that coffee." Sora felt her heart jump out of her chest.  
  
"Oh my god yes!" Sora grabbed her coat and even forgot her keys. She walked next to Taro all the way to the Star Bucks 2 blocks away. This all felt so right to her. He held open the door for her at the shop and he paid for both their coffees. They sat at a table near the exit and relaxed to enjoy themselves.  
  
"Where are you from?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well I'm from Morioka but I have lived in Tokyo my whole life. You?"  
  
"I was born in America. My mother moved here when I was 6."  
  
"Oh.so you're a geijin hehe." Taro teased. Sora gave him a little punch in the arm. Taro smiled at her.  
  
"You know Sora.would it be odd if I said something.a little personal?" Sora gave him a comforting smile.  
  
"Sure. If you would let me tell you something a little personal?" Taro nodded.  
  
"I feel.as if I have known before. I mean.this all feels right somehow." Sora smiled at him.  
  
"You know.when you said that we may have met each other in a different life."  
  
"You are thinking the same thing as I am thinking.are you not no da?" Sora felt her face get red.  
  
"Do you.think we did meet in another life?" Taro questioned.  
  
"Do you?" Sora gulped hard and took a long sip of her coffee. It was so hot but seemed to cool her tongue for what she was about to say.  
  
"Chichiri.you were Chichiri." Taro froze for a moment. His lips moved without sound. He heard voices in his head. 'Oh Chi-chan! Stop teasing me!' 'You silly monk!' 'Where in fucking hell is my sake Chichiri?' His eyes looked about and his mind began to waver.  
  
"Taro? Are you ok?" He began to whisper.  
  
"Chi-chan.Sora." Sora saw some pain in his face.  
  
"I am so very sorry.I should have never."  
  
"No. It's ok." Taro heaved at her. Sora got up from the table.  
  
"Maybe I should leave." Taro's hand jetted out towards hers.  
  
"No don't go!" Sora looked at his slightly sad face.  
  
"I won't." 


	20. Chapter 20: Tapestries and Jewels

Chapter 20: Tapestries and Jewels  
  
That night after Taro and Sora had coffee they both walked back in silence to Sora's apartment. She motioned him inside. He stood there looking at her apartment. There were paintings on the walls which brought on severe nostalgia. Sora looked back at Taro who was standing motionless.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be here.everything is a remembrance of.well.you know."  
  
"If you don't want me here, I'll leave." Sora shakes her head.  
  
"No, it's ok. I'd like you to stay." Taro blushed at her words. She sat on the couch and motioned him to sit down. He sat, trying to keep some distance between them out of respect. They had only just met that day anyhow.  
  
"I don't understand how I feel right now, I have not even known you a full day and I feel almost like you are family.you know just ignore me no da. I sound strange."  
  
"No, you don't sound strange at all." Sora got up and went to her room and came back with something in her hand.  
  
"I want you to see something. It might help you remember." She took his hand in hers and placed the piece of cloth Chichiri had tied around her arm before she left the book world, into it. As he looked at it his face, it was apparent of something.different.  
  
"Sora.this.I know this." He struggles with his breath a moment, then he began to wobble.  
  
"Are you ok?" he shook his head, but his body dipped and fell into hers as he fainted. She used all her strength to lift him up, he was out of it. She lifted him on the couch all the way and lifted his head to her lap. She sat there and looked at his face.  
  
"I hope he's ok.." She moved his long bangs from his face. She looked at him. His face was exactly like Chichiri's.  
  
"It really is you, isn't it?" She moved her hand through his hair as he lay unconscience. She moved from her seat and went to her bathroom. When she returned she had a cool washcloth. She sat down again and lifted his head into her lap. She patted his forehead softly.  
  
As Taro slept he had odd dreams and visions. They were things he had never seen or felt.but he knew them somehow. He saw Sora, exactly as he could see her now. And another person, with orange hair. He didn't understand a lot of it, but he did know he knew Sora.  
  
As moments became hours, Taro stayed in his dream state and Sora fell asleep with his head in her lap. When morning drew near taro began to stir, wondering what had happened. He noticed he was still in Sora's apartment and it was daytime. When he moved his head he felt himself on something and he felt a hand resting on his chest. He looked up and saw Sora was there holding him and he had a wash cloth on his forehead. He remembered that he had fainted, and she was there taking care of him. His face grew red.  
  
Sora felt him move and she began to awake. She rubbed her eyes a little and moved her hand threw her hair. She looked down and saw Taro was awake on her lap, and he was beet red.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Taro stared at her with red cheeks, he sat up and moved his shoulders to stretch a little.  
  
"I'm fine.sorry about last night." Sora smiled at him.  
  
"That's ok. I was worried you were sick or something."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just had the strangest dreams last night." he saw that he was still holding that piece of cloth and he tightened his grip on it. Sora noticed.  
  
"What did you dream about?"  
  
"I think.about you.I don't know no da." Sora felt a ping in her heart. Maybe he was remembering his past.  
  
"That piece of cloth.hang onto it. Maybe it will help you remember."  
  
"Thanks." Because it was brighter now, Taro could see Sora's apartment better. He stood up and she jumped up.  
  
"I can make you some coffee if you want?"  
  
"No, no you've done so much already. I'm fine no da." He moved to the walls and looked at the paintings on the walls. They were all painted by Sora. They were painting of her life in the book. Everything was so real.  
  
"You.did these?"  
  
"Yeah. Painting is my escape from things ya know?" Taro moved to one that was all on skin tones. Its was just a streak across the canvas, reminding him of something.  
  
"What's this one about?" Sora walked over.  
  
"Think about it a moment. It might come to you." She swung and arm around his shoulder. He moved his hand to his left eye.  
  
"Scar..it's a scar.isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was yours..I don't know why I painted it..I guess I was home sick for you." Taro gulped at her words.  
  
"Me? Why."  
  
"It's a long story." Sora pulled him to the couch. "When I was still in high school I was given a book in a library called the Universe of the Four Gods. Strange as it my sound, I was pulled into the world of the book, the world where you were known as Chichiri. There, you and a guy named Tasuki helped me out in so many ways.to get me back here. If I could have had a choice I would have stayed with you two. But I couldn't."  
  
Taro starred at her. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He stared at his hands then ran one through his hair.  
  
"I don't know what to say.I understand.but then again I don't understand no da."  
  
"You don't have to..I shouldn't be pushing this on you. I have no right..I just miss what was back there."  
  
Something in Taro made him turn to her and hug her tightly. She was limp in his arms for nothing more then a second, when she hugged him back, pressing her cheek into his shoulder. She was on the verge of tears as she spoke.  
  
"I don't know you.and I'm doing this..I shouldn't be."  
  
"I shouldn't be either.but I want to.I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry! It's you Chichiri..isn't it? It's you?" He squeezed her tightly, his eyes closed, feeling tears push behind them.  
  
"I don't know..but I don't know why I react to that name..gomen." Sora trembled as she cried out loud into Taro's shoulder. He kept his tears quiet against her, rubbing her back for comfort.  
  
"Don't cry..please don't cry no da."  
  
"No da..you used to say that all the time.no da.." She cried harder, trying so hard to stop. All taro could do was hold her tightly to him. 


End file.
